Dragonball V: Twisted
by Wario-Girl
Summary: <html><head></head>What happened if Villains truly won their battles? What would have happened if Son Goku never existed?-ON HOLD</html>
1. Full Summary

**Dragonball Villains: Twisted**

(This is a seperate DBZ universe to Shinimi. These have no relation with Shinimi and Co. in anyway.)

This is actually the story about several villains and the hidden moments no hero has ever seen. Just because they are bad guys doesn't mean they have a peaceful life and are free to do whatever they please until the hero defeats them. It takes more then blood and sweat to make them run wild, it takes soul, tears and even a broken heart.

Watch Yami and her little sister Ying as they travel to gain their wish of conquering the world, working with the awful Pilaf and his two minions Shu and Mai, make new allies such as Tamborine, Drum and Cymbal, and meet the feared Demon King Piccolo as they crawl their way to win their dreams, whether its the world they want, discovering who they really are, or simply to win someone's heart...


	2. Prelude: Sky is Over

**Twisted**

**Prelude: Sky is Over**

The air was thick with screams. The skies were nothing but a black sea of fiery ash. The screams were only answered by chaos and destruction.

Surrounded by darkness, broken bodies lay on the floor, their eyes gaped open after their departure, she couldn't forget so easily. She felt nothing but the throbbing ache in her head, the numbness of her entire body, but her vicious attitude kept her going. It kept her strong, but the bodies of her species remaindered her that she has failed.

She was blinded by the bloody curtain before her right eye, dust and dirt tainted her left eye. She was blind. Her soul told her to stay strong, to never give up, she can't let this happen...but it has...she was fighting against a battle that has finished long ago...all hope was gone...

Standing before her was a small dark figure. His face was hidden, but she knew who it was. She saw his long tail, his horns and that ridiculous smirk on his face. Suddenly, that seemed to be the only thing she remembered about him.

"Why have you done this to us? We worked with you and helped you conquer planets! Why now?" A female's voice rung throughout the dead space.

"Stupid Monkey!" A voice croaked back and at the tip of his finger a white beam shone. But soon, that small beam flooded the world around her, the ground betrayed beneath her feet and before she knew it, she was on her hands and knees, her body reeked with nothing but sheer pain. She couldn't see clearly, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe...her entire body was unable to move now...

She was blinded by hot tears; sweat ran down her prickling neck. She glanced up slowly, her neck begging her not to move at all. Her trembling arms made her wonder how long she could sit up. Her black hair was a wreaked veil of torture and distress. She could taste blood at the corner of her mouth. When she managed to read through her blurring vision slightly, she saw another figure. It was different this time. She had no idea who he was. But he was massive, a towering demon before her, much muscular than the last figure. His arms were folded across his chest. She couldn't see his face, it was too painful to look that high. His voice was a deep bass of doom. Overhead, thunder boomed and alongside came the flash of lightening which cracked around her.

"W-Why are you doing this to me? I'm with you! I'm on the same team with you, master! I'm with you in peace!" The same female voice howled. In the air, her voice thick with desperation and pain, almost of the verge of crying.

"And you shall find it...in death!" The voice of the demon shuddered the earth beneath her. The air trembled. There was a flash of thunder before she realised, she was blinded by darkness.


	3. Veil of Yami

_Hey. I've been writing loads for this story, so enjoy ;) Just to cut things short, I'll say who owns who, and I won't mention it every chapter._

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_*Yami, Ying (C) Wario-girl/Salverto_**

**_Rest of DBZ Characters (C) Akira Toriyama_**

**Chapter 1: Veil of Yami**

"Oneesama?" A voice merged to her, but she couldn't move. Darkness was around her. "Oneesama!" There it was again. Big sister. Big Sister. She began to struggle opening her eyes. Her fingers twitched. "Yami!"

She was unsure how long her eyes were open, but she soon fell through the thin curtain of sleep, and awoke to a small perfect face. The girl staring down at her had such small but pretty features, almost flawlessly beautiful. The eyes that stared back at her were sleek, like a cat's and striking. Her face was framed with the short, silken strands of white hair. Above her white eyebrows, a single red line ran up her forehead and merged with the hairline. It was such a strange feature for a young girl, but nothing is normal here anymore. Despite her looks, she was a Villain just like herself.

Her eyes scanned away from the young girl and she realised where she was. She was in the bottom floor of the Pilaf air-ship. The room she was in was a small, low-ceiling room with a window that looked out over the skies they travelled upon. A rough wooden table stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by stools. A single bunk-bed was placed in the far corner of the room, and she was sleeping on the top-bunk. "You were struggling in your sleep again...but you were scaring me...you...you're bleeding," The young girl pointed at the corner of her mouth. "...there..."

Her little sister Ying was right. When she fingered her mouth, she noticed the cold bloody substance on her fingertips. Not again...

She rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Ah, don't worry about me, Ying; I've been through worse..."

"Lord Pilaf wants to see us. He's waiting in the main room." Ying murmured, as if the thought of Pilaf disgusted her. Her older sister nodded. Great, now she has to see her master...

Ying hopped off the bed as her older sister sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Okay…I'm up…" She muttered lowly.

A small figure strolled around in the main room. It was a circular room, gadgets and buttons of a computer surrounded him. Overhead, a very stylish glass roof looked out to the bright, blue sky overhead. The walls were made from the same material as the glass roof too. It was like a green-house, with more style, fit for a king. All around them, a cool breeze flew between the cracks and the smooth surfaces of the floorboards, and they bounced off into the air gently like fairies dancing. The small figure stood still suddenly, his arms folded behind his back. His skin was the shade of light blue, like azure, and the pupils in his narrow eyes looked nothing more but black dots. He wore a strange hat, like a winter hat, with a red-star printed onto its front proudly, as if stating his name.

Behind him, two figures stood formally, arms held in front of them. One figure was a dog-like creature, dressed in a dark indigo ninja suit. The other was a very beautiful lady, her hair was the darkest black seen, and her wide, blue eyes were highlighted with a pretty shade of red on her eyelids.

A small circular platform behind them shuddered for a second, and then it fell. It was an elevator for the bottom floors of the ship to come onto the decks of the ships. They waited in silence. When the elevator hissed a mechanical wheeze, the small man knew that they were coming back. Emperor Pilaf, the master of the air-ship and the boss of Mai, Shu, Ying and Yami. Mai, Shu and Pilaf were waiting for Ying and Yami to arrive. He was going out on a very important mission.

After a few moments, the elevator brought two more visitors. One was a small, white-haired girl, wearing ¾ golden-like pants, a sleeveless shirt in the mixture of the metallic shades of gold and silver. She wore simply black shoes with white streaks across it. Swaying behind her was a beautiful white, fluffy tail, like a Saiyan's. Her name was Ying. After colliding with her missing older sister for so many years, she discovers that her name was not Ying. She didn't know her real name, so she went by the code-name Pilaf has given to her.

Suggested by her code-name, her older sister was certainly the opposite. The figure beside her was tall and dark, taller than Mai. On both arms, brown, leather straps wrapped themselves around her lower-arms in a criss-cross pattern. Ying was unsure what it was for, perhaps to use a cross-bow or something. But as Ying had shoulder-length white hair, her older sister has long, black hair. Her clothes were the shades of blood-red and onyx-black. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, with a blood-red Obi around her narrow waist, and black pants, the hem was the same red shade as her obi. Ying wore small black shoes, and her older sister wore massive, black boots.

This girl was called Yami, with the code-name 'Yang' given by Emperor Pilaf. Pilaf looked up and his eyes fixed onto Yami's dark eyes. For a short moment, he was clueless to what to say. He was sometimes scared of her. He wondered when she would ever snap at him. She remained silent around Pilaf, always doing as he commanded, which is the reason why he likes the idea of having her in his team. She looked like a good-enough fighter for him. But she will never have the same privileges as Mai. For a Villain, Yami seemed awfully protective over Ying, and he often wondered why. He knew that there was something darker within her. Her eyes told him so.

Yami found Ying during the World Martial Arts competition, when a man called Tien won the Tournament. She was so close… she couldn't help but get angry about her losing against a Kid called Goku. But, she didn't care anymore. She spent her life in shit, wondering around the cities aimlessly and after meeting her little sister, her only family, it was up to her to protect her with her life, swearing to herself that no one lays a finger on her. But she knew that wondering in the cities won't do any good, so after meeting with Pilaf, after begging for a job, she was now official a villain with her little sister, and she was enjoying every minute of it, causing pain and havoc…

…but that was two years ago. Now, she was treated the lowest of the lows. Ying was treated lowly too. Pilaf never gave her good missions. She was always stuck in the air-ship, never leaving her place, always protecting it. She couldn't help but feel that Mai was taking all of the fun. But she kept that to herself. If she angers Pilaf, she could lose her job, her only home.

"Hello Ying and Yang, I have gathered you all here today to let you know what I am planning to do today. Mai, Shu and I are going underwater in the sea directly below us now. I want you and Ying to guard the air-ship while we were gone."

Yami rolled her eyes. Just as she thought! She has been working with Pilaf for about four years now and still nothing good. But she bowed down to Pilaf in false respect. She suddenly realised how much anger was being put into her for his little selfish motives. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Yang," Yami's eyes sudden fixed sharply onto Pilaf, and he flinched. She made a mental reminder that he seemed scared of her. Mai's eyes looked at Yami, and then she frowned at her. Yami mirrored the frown back, but darker. "As I was saying, we won't be long."

"What are you going to do, exactly?" Ying asked in a small voice. Pilaf smiled at her question.

"Glad you asked, Ying. You see, after my brilliant research and findings, we have discovered some sort of containment under this deep sea. We will use our machines to go down. If anything causes trouble up here, contact us."

"Yes sire," Ying gave him a quick bow. She was more respectful than her older sister, but that didn't matter. Pilaf was going, whether they liked it or not.


	4. Just Human

**Chapter 2: Just Human**

The night air was filled with the cool, sea-breeze, and the heat of the engines rose up in searing waves from the grilles in the floorboards. Metallic poles held the railing and were connected with the ceiling. The Pilaf Air-Ship flew above the carpet of glittering azure in the westering half-moon. The ocean was indeed striking in the night. Yami stood on the balcony that ran around the edge of the air-ship outside and watched the ocean twinkle in natural beauty. She wished that she was naturally beautiful like the ocean.

It has been four hours since Pilaf, Mai and Shu returned, only to find a rice-cooker. That certainly made Yami chuckle. What a waste of time, but it wasn't long before she unexpectedly felt scared…no, _petrified_! Something told her that the rice-cooker has contained something huge, dark and full of evil. It was a frightening hour for her. She was unsure how Ying felt, but she could feel it, some sort of Chi that has made all of her hairs stand on ends. She wasn't in the main room when Pilaf opened the rice-cooker, but she wished she was. There was something in that rice-cooker that told her that a great evil has been awoken, but she was forbidden to enter the main room without Pilaf's permission. That's another thing she hates about him. He had forbidden her to go around certain parts of the ship. It always felt as if he was hiding something from her. And now, she can't shake off this disturbing impenetrable skin that has covered her entire body.

She stared down at the ocean longingly. One day, she will blow up and then nothing will go against her. Everyone will take commands from her, everything will fear her, she will become the darkness of everyone's nightmares…

"There's no point in sulking, Yang," Came a voice from behind her, intercepting her thoughts.

When there was no response, Yami smelt the powdery scent and then Mai leaned on the railing next to her. "I was talking to you,"

"I heard you."

Mai looked at her sharply for a moment, then her eyes returned to the scene below.

"Really, Yang, this pathetic jealousy doesn't do either of us any good. I can't help being better than you. Is it my fault if Pilaf won't allow you and your little sister to come along to our mission? Or that you are left to guard him and his ship? You're his Guardsmen…well…Guards-Woman…"

Yami didn't reply.

Mai tutted.

"Don't pine. He lets you and Ying fly the ship, doesn't he? Be grateful for that."

"It's not the same, is it?" Yami replied lowly. "Not the same as fighting. I crave and lust for fighting. It's in my body. You wouldn't understand, you're human. I'm something else."

"What are you then? Certainly you're not human; you have a black tail super-glued to your butt."

"It's not super-glued, you feeble-minded human. It's real." As if to prove her wrong, she wiggled her black tail. "Besides, I'm not 'jealous' at all. I'm simply bored. My body needs to do something these day. I haven't fought in a battle for a long while, except all of the training Ying and I do. Anyway, I wasn't thinking of that."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking about that dark presence on the air-ship. What was in that rice-cooker? Certainly it isn't human. Even if I didn't see it, I can feel its spirit. It's a dark, strong, fearful spirit. Even I get goosebumps from it…" She trailed off wistfully, then glanced at Mai and added scornfully: "What is it?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," She replied with a smirk. "It's the Emperor's orders. I can't feel 'a dark presence'." She saw Yami's eyes narrow angrily.

"Of course not, you're just human."

"You really can be immature, you know,"

"Guess I'm not human enough to know better," Yami shot back.

Mai tutted again, but she didn't leave. For a long minute, they just watched the ripples of the ocean run around, the sweet-azure light danced under the air-ship's belly and it reflected into their faces.

"Why won't you work well with me?" Yami asked suddenly. "Ever since I came into Pilaf's life, you've always been bitter to me and my sister. More so with me. What do you have against me, Mai? I tried being friends with you for years, and you keep pushing me away! I asked you yesterday, but you wouldn't say." Mai said nothing; she just looked at her, her eyes suddenly full of hatred. But she doesn't realise how nasty Yami can be. Yami kept that secretly to herself. One day, she'll experience her Wrath. "Another thing, why won't you guys tell me or Ying what you do on your missions with Pilaf? I mean, we're working on the same team, right?"

"My hands are tied-"

"For fuck sakes!" Yami snapped.

Mai smirked to herself, satisfied that her needling had at last provoked a reaction. "Pilaf made me promise not to say. And a promise _is_ a promise." She paused, before adding: "Let's just say that it was something so important that only _humans_ can be trusted with it."

Yami felt her blood turning black in rage, but she bit her lip to hold back her retort. Pilaf and Shu weren't even human, what the hell was Mai on about? Practically, she was the only alien on the Ship! Unwilling to rise to the bait, she turned from the balcony and walked away in boiling rage and disgust. Her teeth gritted behind her lips as she heard Mai's soft laughter follow her.

Yami came out of the bottom floor of the air-ship and onto the top decks of the ship into the cool night, stopping under the star-laden sky for a moment to take a few calming breaths. On the deck, there was a massive globe made of glass behind her. That was the main room. The main room sat on top of the air-ship. Sadly, she couldn't see through the glass. It was tinted, so only dark shadows could be seen. She noticed that there was a massive figure, sitting in some sort of demonic throne in the main-room. Before him was the obvious small figure of Pilaf. They were talking. The dark chi she was sensing has grown ever so strongly, that now her skin was caped with hard, goosebumps, tingling her entire body frightfully. It wasn't the night air; the air was too warm for chills. She turned her back away from the main room, folding her arms across her chest. A cool sea breeze gently buffeted her face.

She'd known it would happen. Mai had only been back for four hours, and already Yami couldn't stand her. And with Ying disappearing off all the time in the operating room, she had little else to do but stew. Even Pilaf had been busy, catching up with this person they have discovered in the main-room right now.

She's always wondered about Pilaf's trips, but her questions had always been deflected and they had remained shrouded in secrecy. She has been able to bear it while she knew that everyone else felt the same; but now that Mai and Shu knew the truth and wouldn't tell her, her curiosity had grown insufferable. And Mai was making it worse on purpose, taking her usual delight from annoying her.

It worried her. Pilaf could be tricking Ying and Yami, deceiving her, perhaps even betray them. Hmm, great minds think alike…

Pilaf doesn't realise what he is messing with. A scarred, broken Saiyan, she was bored of doing nothing now. She might kill Pilaf for the hell of it. Mai and Shu's robotic machine couldn't lay a scratch on her.

No. She must stay low. To keep them close until the right moment, no matter how tempted she was of destroying them, it was vital stick to her plan.

She glanced over her shoulder. Still, the silhouettes were talking.

Frustrated, she turned around and walked around the deck before she walked to the other side, leaning on the railing. How much she wanted to hurt…

After a time, Yami heard the sound of footsteps up ahead, drifting through the pale-blue stained darkness to her ears. She turned around the see a small figure walking behind her in the distance.

She saw Ying, walking towards her. She must have sensed Mai's and Yami's little argument.

"Yami, are you okay?" Ying asked, her voice full of wonder.

"Yeah, just another heated moment with that human,"

"Mai?"

"Who else?" Yami hissed, something distasteful in her voice. Suddenly realising her angered voice was being fired at her younger sister, she sighed deeply. "I'm sorry; I'm getting sick and tired of this place." She tilted her head into her hand, staring in boredom to the night sky.

"I know. So am I. Shu, that dog, he's been flirting with me…"

"Again?" Yami growled lowly.

"Yeah," Ying nodded once, and then she smiled. "Maybe because my Chinese star-sign is a dog," Ying giggled, trying to brighten the mood. It did, for only a mere three seconds. She saw Yami smile lightly, and then it vanished. Yami stared beyond the great seas, suddenly deep in thoughts.

An idea has occurred, and she wasn't sure how to say it. Was Ying old enough to understand her ideas? Was Ying going to accept her for her plans? She hates Mai, gets annoyed easily by Shu and is fed-up with Pilaf's secrecy around them. It was about time she fought back. As a true Saiyan warrior, nothing will stand in her way! She was a bad guy, and so was Ying!

"Ying, I want to tell you something." Yami said, her voice cold with determination. "It's important that you must not tell anyone! Understand?"

Ying nodded.

"Never mention this to anyone…" Yami looked over her shoulders, down at the younger sister. She would do anything to protect Ying, and to let her know about her threatening plans will help assure her that she is prepared to take the risks with her. "We're going to do something drastic, something that will certainly flick Mai, Pilaf and Shu as if they were nothing compared to us. We shall rule over them, and not shoved under them. No matter what was in that rice-cooker, we'll knock them off too. I bet, even with that terrifying Chi, they can do nothing against us. We are Saiyans, we are warriors-"

"But I'm not a Saiyan," The small voice of Ying stopped Yami's military speech. She turned her narrow eyes onto Ying, but they were soft with sympathy, something no one but Ying would have seen before. "I'm different than you, even if you are my sister. These red marks and my white tail tells me that I am anything but Saiyan. You enjoy nothing but killing, 24/7, but I'm not like that."

Yami paused for a moment, indecision crossing her face. Then:

"I know, but that doesn't matter. You're my sister, and you are special to me, in everyway. Whatever you are, you will be safe in my arms." Yami's eyes suddenly turned hard, and they turned away from Ying and looked at the scene, as if they were about to stab her. "Listen, I'm being serious. I'm fed up, you're fed up…we're going to stand our ground. We will not be classed as low-lives and armatures like they are. We're going to do something, horrible, that even Pilaf will be horrified-"

Ying's eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean…"

Yami nodded.

"Little sister, we're going to betray them."


	5. Ribbons of Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Ribbons of Betrayal**

"Betray them?"

Yami nodded. Ying's eyes fell to the floor. "Betray…betray?" Yami nodded again. It looked like she was unsure what the word 'betray' meant, but the horror-struck glint in her eyes told Yami she knew very well. Ying looked up to her older sister. "You being serious?"

Yami nodded for the final time.

"I am being serious. This silence has gone for too long. I want Pilaf and the gang OFF!" She waved her hand, as if she has flicked a tiny Pilaf, Mai and Shu away from her face.

"But, how?" Ying's voice was small and sounded terribly fragile in the moonlight. "I mean…Pilaf is our boss-"

"And our enemy."

"Do you see everything your enemy?"

"For now, yes."

Ying shook her head, whether in horror or disgust. Yami was simply too offensive around others. One wrong look and she automatically makes them her enemy. Ying was very unclear what sort of roots caused her to be that way. It must have been something deep.

"What about allies?" Ying bowed her head as she whispered quietly.

"You're my only ally. You are my own flesh and blood. There is nothing on this planet that is as Saiyan as I am. You are the closest thing to me. The only thing I have." came the reply.

"What about friends? What about our family?"

"I have none…"

"Why is that? Why am I-"

"Because I have nothing else. I have nothing left." Yami sighed deeply, and then she placed a hand on Ying's shoulder. "You are as alien as I am. Everything was taken away from me, before you were even born, I think. You were only told of me by a King."

"A King? What King?"

"Just a King. I'll explain that part later. But right now, you are my only priority." Yami gave Ying her devil-may-care smirk. "Imagine, Ying, after we get rid of Pilaf, Mai and Shu, we can steal this airship. It could be our home. Finally, our very own home…a place where we are safe from everything. A place to relax and not to slave over, and when the time comes, we can have the world bow to our feet." Yami chuckled softly; the warm air swept her black hair. "How does that sound?"

Ying thought for a moment, twisting the hem of her skirt into her fist. For a moment, she looked undecided what to say; then she looked up at Yami and said: "Sounds like fun."

"I'll make you a Princess of this entire planet. You have the sweet face for it."

Ying blushed at the compliment, and she giggled, giving Yami a playful punch on her arm.

"No, I am not."

"Prettier than me, of course." Yami laughed, loud and clear. "I can see you, in such a beautiful Kimono, in the shades of the rainbow. Some times red and yellow, others pink and purple, and in the evenings, you'd wear soft-blue and indigo." Yami twirled her finger in Ying's white hair. "You will have beautiful hair ornaments in your hair, like a branch of a willow or a cheery-blossom flower." Ying saw Yami's smirk darken. "And you have all the Yetis you desire!"

Ying's eyes widened and she became alive suddenly.

"Yetis?" Ying laughed cheerfully. Yami knew clearly that Ying have a massive love for the creatures also known as the Yeti. She adores the whiteness of them, how fluffy they are, and how simply adorable they just look. Ying often exclaims that she could be a Yeti because of her white hair, but her tail told her other stories. Ying often did Yeti impressions too. It was quite obvious that Yetis were Ying's favourite animal.

"Yep," Yami nodded. "The princess of Yetis. You can have a sparkling, icy tiara, with powdered-blue kimonos, living in an ice-cave or the mountains up-north from here and all of the Yetis will worship you."

Ying burst out laughing at the image in her head. It'd be brilliant if it was possible.

"What about you, Yami? What would you do?"

"Oh, I'll just be the typical Emperor, wearing my massive, baggy clothes with some sort of golden crown, sitting on the floor, surrounded by candles and incense-sticks, and I'll try to grow a long, grey goatee." Yami pretended to weave her fingers down her invisible beard, and Ying burst out laughing again, seeing Yami pulling a ridiculous face. She puckered her lips and puffed her cheeks up. "And I'll talk LIKE THIS!" She added, deepening her voice into a loud boom. Ying shook her head. It was incredibly rare to see Yami's playful or humorous side. She seemed to be a total different person.

Yami held in her laugh and she turned to Ying. They sighed together, enjoying the last moment of their sisterly banter. "But let's take things one step at a time, hey?"

Ying nodded.

They stood there together, watching the sea flicker the moonlight back at them, like millions of crystals rolling around in a silken cobalt carpet, before Ying took a lock of her hair and began to run her fingers through it.

"Yami? Have you ever been in love?"

A warm night breeze stirred the air around them. Yami felt her eyes turn hard.

"No. Never have, and never will. It's a waste of time I believe,"

"Oh? Why?"

"Love is an illusion for the weak. It makes you believe in so much that you are to a point of willingly sacrificing yourself for someone, or willingly to put her pride down for someone lower than you, or even to stop and kill your soul just to be with them…"

"But that's what love is about, right? It's about a test of how much you care for someone. You love them, you want to be with them forever, you want to die with them, to live in harmony with, and will do anything to keep them alive, even putting yourself in danger, just so you can save them."

Ying felt her heart sink when she saw the reaction of Yami. She was staring down at her, eyes still naturally narrow, but her pupils seemed to have dinted in horror, her mouth open to a tense jaw-dropping emotion. The shadows shifted on Yami's face as she stared at Ying. Sure, Ying suddenly sounded like an adult…but there was something hidden within this girl, something that Yami had never seen before in someone her age…perhaps in anyone! Yami snorted and turned away when they stared at each other for a moment. "Isn't that right, Yami?"

"I wouldn't know," Yami murmured lowly, her narrow, dark eyes looking at the seas.

"Really?" Ying watched as Yami leaned on the metal railing, resting both arms on the railings.

"Yeah, never." Yami sighed, taking a deep, steadying breath before she spoke again. As she talked, she gazed into the cool white glow of the half-moon, and the moonlight limned the curve of her cheeks, chin and throat. "I have never fallen for that spell of love. I won't allow myself to. It's nothing but witchcraft. It like seeing gold and finding out it's fake. Love is disappointing; it's a lie, it just another way of hurting yourself emotionally. Humans fall for it easily. But I'm Saiyan, so I'm different. Maybe that's why Mai's so foolish…"

"But you'll never know," Ying wrapped her arms around with Yami's arm. "You've never fallen in love," Yami turned to Ying.

"So? Have you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'll cancel it out of my life. Love is something I'm letting flow to me first, rather than me chasing after it. It'll be hard, different and strange, but it's a new, exciting experience. And I guess it pays off when you meet the right man,"

"There is no such thing as 'The Right Man'." Yami muttered.

"And there's no such thing as 'Never loving'. Yami, you might be Saiyan, but you can never stop loving. It's a natural thing in every being alive! You love me, right?"

"Yeah, but not in the form of romantic love. You're my sister."

"True." Ying's head bowed, the breeze stirring her ashen hair. "But still, imagine your true-man telling you he loves you,"

"I'd rather listen to children dying than a man swears he loves me," Yami simply said. Ying sighed deeply, surrendering. Yami can be awkward once it comes to arguing, but it couldn't be helped. It was just the way she was, it was because she was a stubborn, warrior-bred Saiyan. It must be in their blood. Ying wouldn't know. She rubbed her head against Yami's arms, weaving her fingers through Yami's leather-straps that criss-crossed over the lower-arm she was hugging onto.

"So, when's the best time to…'jump'?" Ying asked silently. Yami paused for a moment, thinking. She saw her bit her lip thoughtfully.

"When the time is right, which isn't now…" Yami replied. "When the time is right, I'll let you know. But for now," Yami stood up, her eyes turned over Ying's head. Ying turned around, looking at the source of Yami's attention. She was looking back at the glass globe behind them, seeing the massive silhouette inside the main-room. "I'm more concerned with our new visitor…"

"Who…or what is it?"

"I don't know, but that's the thing they brought back. Did you feel a dark, nightmarish presence after they returned?"

Ying nodded.

"I thought it was you at first, but than I realised it wasn't when I saw you. Your Chi feels similar but…smaller compared to that…"

"I know. It feels powerful, but let's not judge it by its Chi. Let us judge it by whoever it is…" Yami replied, and they stayed and watched the moon rise for a while before going back to their rooms at the bottom decks.


	6. Fascination

**Chapter 4: Fascination **

The sun was high in the sky when Yami returned to the top deck of Pilaf's Airship, and it beat down hot on her bare shoulders. The air was humming with the sound of insects, and the nearby mountains basked in its brightness. Her troubles from yesterday had seemed to dissolve in the peace of sleep, and this morning she felt exhilarated at the glorious day surrounding her.

She had spent the morning helping out around the bottom decks. Yami and Ying spent most of the morning in the airship's large kitchen, cool from the basking sun outside. They had to make Pilaf's, Shu and Mai's breakfast before even thinking about themselves.

While they were in the middle of eating their own breakfast, the voice of Mai demanded Yami to explain what Melon Soda was. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the stupid question. Wasn't it obvious? Mai told her it was for Demon King Piccolo, and the reason why she asked was that she thought it was some kind of alien drink. It was…to Mai anyway…

Yami, on purpose, made the Melon Soda drink in a large, bowl-like glass, so when Mai came back downstairs for it, she had to carry the drink by herself. Ying saw the cruelness sparkle in Yami's eyes. And Yami saw the horror in Mai's eyes when she saw the large glass of lime-green liquid, with a straw. Snatching it from Yami, she made her way back upstairs in the lift that led to the Main-Room.

"That's just cruel," Ying commented silently. Yami smirked.

"Well, Melon Soda is best served cold,"

Ying giggled at the comment. She suddenly saw why Yami was being cruel. Mai looked beautiful and innocent, but she certainly looked like one of those horrible women that would just marry men for their money. Mai was horrible to Yami for no reason, but Ying knew that Mai was playing with death itself.

Now, Yami had returned to the top deck that she and Ying had talked on the night before to wait for Ying to return. She spent a few moments to soak up the blazing evening sun, leaning on the heated metallic railing, her eyes closed, the wind wisped around her hair. She stared out into the orange glow of the sky, realising how quick her day went. It was evening, and such a pleasant warm evening too.

It wasn't long before she heard the sound of someone approaching, coming up the stairs from the middle deck. Shading her eyes from the sun, she looked to see who it was. She was slightly surprised to find that it was Pilaf.

"Hello, Agent Yang," he said.

"Good Evening, Emperor Pilaf." Yami replied in a neutral tone.

"Shouldn't you still be working?" He asked.

"Not really. I've finished all of my work. Now I'm just relaxing," Yami said.

"Oh," Pilaf replied, standing next to her by the railing. "What a day, huh?"

"Yeah," Yami looked at him oddly.

"Just soaking up the sun…" He observed.

"Waiting for Ying," She finished.

"Hmm, Agent Ying?" Pilaf asked, surprised. "She finished too?"

"Soon, just a few more things to do, then we're gonna train…" Yami paused, then she turned at Pilaf. "Emperor, I have a few questions of concern I'd like to ask."

"What is it?"

"Who is that in the Main-Room?" Yami pointed at the glass globe beside her. "Shu and Mai seem to know who it is, but Ying and I have no clue."

"Hmm, I see…"

"And I was wondering if you would tell me who it is?"

Pilaf didn't reply. "Emperor?"

"It's none of your business,"

"None of my business?" Yami replied, annoyed. "Then how come Mai and Shi know who it is? Is it that Demon King Piccolo?"

Pilaf nodded.

"How did you know his name?"

"Mai mentioned his name this morning. And I can sense his presence on the ship. A Demon King's Presence. Emperor, please, why are you hiding things from us?"

"Oh, it's nothing personal…" Pilaf said, grinning nervously.

"Nothing personal, huh?" Yami replied, her voice becoming flinty. "Like not being able to come to the main-room unless commanded? Not being able to access certain areas in the airship? Always trapped downstairs and never see the daylight unless we're on the deck? Never going out fighting with or for you? It's nothing personal?"

"I mean…y'know…some things…" he said, his hands waving suggestively as if he was trying to get Yami to finish the sentence so he wouldn't have to. "I mean, there are certain things…best not being said, right?"

"And…?" Yami said, beginning to suspect what he was about.

"And…well, some things are best hidden…"

"Hidden from two agents of yours?" Yami snapped, angry. "Ying and I are working with you, as well as Shu and Mai. Do you feel that you cannot trust us, even after four years of working with you?"

Pilaf scrambled away from her as if stung and began to back off; but Yami swept her black, Saiyan tail and suddenly it coiled up around his ankles and held him fast. "H-hey, don't get mad, Yang! It's nothing against you!" Pilaf protested, flailing his arms. "Let me go!"

"It's not about me, it's about me and Ying!" She replied, yanking him closer to her with her tail. "It's about time you quit acting like a kid and grow up, Pilaf! Not everyone's against you. Sometimes, even the closest ones to you are your enemies. You see the wrong side of anything, and miss the right side of everything. You'll never know. Answer me this please, Emperor, with all respect," Her features darkened. "Tell me, who is Demon King Piccolo?"

"P-Piccolo?" Pilaf cried, as if burned. "Now, hold on. Why do you want to know about him?"

"I'm fascinated, sire." Yami said honestly, steamrolling him. "There's something about him that…" She paused, searching for the right word. "…tickles me…"

"_Tickles_ you!" Pilaf fairly screamed, then began to babble rapidly in panic: "Listen, I'll tell you! All he was, he's just some sort of terrible demon, that once ruled around this planet, spreading terror to every corner of the world, and when he was close of destroying this world, some martial artist came along and used some sort of demon containment wave to lock him away (at least that what Demon King Piccolo told me) and with that, he was locked up in that rice-cooker we found in the depths of the ocean, and after releasing him, he wants to rule the planet like he did back then, but this time he wants to get the Dragon Balls to regain his youth because time has stolen it while he was trapped in that rice-cooker!" he sucked in a huge breath. "…And now he's working with us to gather the Dragon Balls!"

Yami stood there, amazed, for a few seconds.

"…Dragon Balls?"

"Yes! There are seven dragon balls and if you gather them all, you get one wish! Any wish! Granted by the sacred dragon that lives in them! There! I told you all I know! But _please_ don't kill me!"

Yami stared at her boss, an emperor, panicking in her Saiyan Tail's grip, panicking like a frightened baby. Yami could see that Pilaf was frightened of her. Guess it was his own fault for pissing her off in the first place.

Dragon Balls…is that what Pilaf wanted all this time? Dragon balls to rule the earth? And yet Demon King Piccolo wanted it for Youth? Strange wishes…but the dragon can grant ANY wish…perhaps all of those Saiyans, her family, her friends, who died on Planet Vegeta…

Then she turned away from him and said tiredly:

"Just get out of my sight, Pilaf," and the restraints of her tail around his ankles loosened, and it dropped him onto the wooden planks. He was gone by the time she turned back, scampering away like a rabbit.

Her mood now thoroughly soured, she leaned back on the metallic railing and scowled at the sun-baked mountains below them.

"Hey, was that Emperor Pilaf?" came a voice nearby, and she looked up and brushed away a frond of black hair to see Ying approaching her cautiously.

"Yeah," Yami replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Did he say anything?"

Ying scratched the back of her neck; her white hair glowed like freshly-made snow in the sunlight.

"I dunno, he was running so fast. It sounded like 'Flee the devil woman,' but I can't be sure."

"Sounds about right," Yami replied morosely, rubbing her chin the palm of her hand. She stood up straight; Ying took an instinctive step back. Smiling at her wariness, Yami said: "Hey, I'm not going to hit you. Don't worry. I want to talk to you in private."

Ying stood next to her sister, waiting, but was surprised to see Yami pointing forward, at the front of the air-ship off the deck. "Let's hang about here,"

"But we're not allowed to leave the air-ship. Pilaf said."

"I don't think we'll be seeing much of him in the meantime. He was shitting a city when I was talking to him not so long ago. I've got some information from him anyway. Let's talk alone." And with that, Yami's feet lifted off the ground effortlessly and she levitated around Ying. Smiling at her, Yami flew towards the front of the ship, quickly rushing around a small route away from the ship, weaving in and out of the mountains nearby. Seeing her older sister so confident, Ying took a glance back for a moment before she lifted herself off the ground and joined Yami in the air around the air-ship. They followed the air-ship, heading up into the cherry blossom trees which almost exclusively dominated part of the mountains. It was long before their ambling route took them up a long, well-used trail of dust, used as a road around the mountains. With Pilaf's Air-ship nearby, Ying felt comfortable to be with her sister. It was as if she knew where they were going. They hovered around the wide cleft in the rock. The walls rose high and close on both side of them, and the ground underfoot was loose and gravely.

"Where are we going?" Ying asked after a while, interrupting the small-talk they had been making.

"I'm unsure, but we're heading somewhere south."

As they carried on flying in front of Pilaf's air-ship, Yami told Ying about her encounter with Pilaf, and what he has told her. She left nothing out; Ying had always been easy to talk to.

"It's just…I mean, he tells Mai and Shu everything and forgets about us. He never explained that part, but what he told me about Demon King Piccolo sound like some sort of forgotten fairytale of some sort. I don't know, but some things he mentioned sounds just about right. And those Dragon Balls they want…"

"Once a wish is granted from them, they separate again." Ying interrupted.

"How did you know that?"

"I knew about the Dragon Balls a while ago. And about Demon King Piccolo. I heard a story similar to that when I was younger. But now that you've mentioned it, it could be true. It just sort of follows…that's all."

"So, if you can have one wish, what would it be?" Yami asked. Ying paused for a moment, folding both of her arms behind her head, looking up.

"Hmm, I guess it would be to find out who I really am. I don't know much about me, and I wanna find out."

"Oh," Yami replied softly. Then she smiled lightly. "But you're my sister. Isn't that good enough?"

"Of course it is, it's just… I mean, I don't know what I am, where I came from and what are my origins. It'd be nice to find out…" Yami lapsed in silence. Ying was much younger than Yami, and suddenly she sounded like a grown-up, right in front of her. Yami knew how she felt. She often wondered who she really was. The problem was: Yami knew that she was Saiyan and Ying had no clue. Ying looked up and smiled at Yami, the engines roared behind them, but they could hear each other clearly. "What about you Yami? What would you're wish be?"

Yami's eyes fell down, pondering. She chewed on her lip, thinking. Only one wish…what would she wish for?

"I don't know myself…"

"For a boyfriend?" Ying said, giggling silently.

"A boyfriend?" Yami gasped, her eyes wide. Then a dark smirk ran across her face. "How dare you say such a thing to me?" She yelled in mock-horror. Ying laughed even more. "Why would I need a boyfriend?'

"I don't know…a slave I guess…"

"What sort of slave?" Yami cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Perhaps a slave to do all of your work?"

"I don't need a slave, because I've already got one." Suddenly, Yami rushed towards Ying, and Ying's scream of delight was muffled when Yami's arms circled around her. They swung in the air for a few moments and Yami rubbed her knuckles hard on Ying's head. Ying burst out laughing, trying to get out of Yami's hard grip, but Yami didn't give in at all. The mountains were filled with their laughter and after for that bright moment, Yami and Ying looked at each other.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You'd be unwilling to play 'The Game'." Ying snickered. Yami blinked.

"What Game?"

"You know…the great philosopher Muachi. _The Game of Man and Woman_. My old master, Uji made me read it when I was younger."

"I suppose I missed that one," Yami said, the questionable feeling draining out of her a little.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. You wouldn't have followed the rules anyway," Ying said brightly. Yami smirked darkly, squeezing the hug around Ying.

"I hope not, if those guys are playing the same set."

"Stop right there!" a gruff cry sounded from their left. Instantly, Yami released Ying and pushed her behind her, leaving her to levitate unsteadily after the sudden change of scene while she readied herself. The hulking form of a gargoyle-like creature rapidly gained definition as he raced towards them.

"Who's that, Yami?" Ying asked, her eyes wide with horror.

"I don't know," She replied, clenching her fists. Ying hid behind Yami and their eyes fixed sharply onto the figure as he stopped before Yami. It seemed to be a creature like a man, tall and muscular, but his skin was a dark green shade, spotted with darker shades of olive-green speckles, even when the sickly-orange glow from the evening sun was shimmering around it. It was topless, but around its waist was some sort of orange jacket tied around its waist. He wore dark-blue pants with a lighter shade of blue at the hem, just like Yami's pants. He wore simple cobalt shoes and behind him, Yami was amazed to feel the beating of his massive, scaly green wings, the tips horned like some sort of demon. Yami took a small glance at his face. His eyes fixed cruelly onto her. His eyes had a bright tint of yellow. He had elfin ears and over his head, dark green frills ran over his head, like a Mohawk. His lips seemed to have stretched across his face, fish-lip like and he stared coldly at her. He stopped before Yami, only a few feet away from her, his gaze held Yami's. Ying was still. He was much taller than Ying, but slightly taller to Yami, perhaps a foot or two taller. But his body was bulking with muscles, and she was stared at his glorious wings. Then her eyes trailed down to his hands. He was holding something. In one hand, he was holding some sort of booklet. She wasn't sure what it was for, but her train of thought was lost instantly when she saw his other hand. He was holding a small, glass ball in the brightest, shiniest shade of dazzling orange, and inside was four red stars. It only took Ying a second to realise what it was.

It was the four-star Dragon ball.

But something told her that Yami didn't notice so easily. Yami took a deep breath in and her eyes stayed at his eyes.

In silence, the creature and Yami stared at each other as they stayed in mid-air.


	7. Tambourine

**Chapter 5: Tambourine**

The tall dark figure stood before them, silhouetted against the bright sun, a black ghost in the sickly yellowish murk. He fixed a cold stare at Yami and Ying before he finally spoke, his voice a low croak of some sort of drowning demon.

"A child? And another stranger?" He muttered. "Speak up! Who are you?"

"The name's Yami!" Yami pointed at her little sister. "And this is Ying, my little sister! And who are you?"

"I'm Tambourine, and it appears that you're standing by my quarters,"

"Your quarters?" Yami blinked. Tambourine pointed at Pilaf's Air-ship.

"That air-ship right behind you. You're intruding my area. I have to kill you for that."

Ying jolted in horror.

"Wait! You can't kill us! We work for Pilaf!" Yami said, almost too loudly. Tambourine stared at her for a moment.

"Hmm? You work with that pathetic Pilaf? How come I never see you around?" His tone made Ying shiver for a moment. He sounded like he was able to kill her with just two fingers. Yami sighed deeply.

"Sadly, yes, we do work with Pilaf. But we're always trapped in the bottom decks and are hardly allowed to come to the main-room. Maybe you've been there before, with His Majesty?"

"Majesty?" Tambourine's eyes widened. "Wait, you know Demon King Piccolo?" Yami nodded. "But how?"

"I'm clever," Yami said shortly. "Besides, I can sense him. It's not like he's doing a good job of hiding his Chi." Tambourine's eyes narrowed.

"You'll regret saying that," He hissed.

"Oh, I shouldn't." Yami shrugged. "To be honest, I don't give one about his Chi." She gave him a smile, and Tambourine blinked at her. "His presence tells me how truly powerful and strong he is. I am grateful to even be on the same ship as him." Yami folded her arms. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"I am Demon King Piccolo's henchman, sent out to gather the dragon balls…" He paused. "And to kill a few people."

"Wow," Yami sighed in depression. "I do wish I had your job. All Ying and I do is arse around down stairs." That comment made Tambourine smile.

"Well, why don't you kill the bastard? Easy job done."

"Not right now, I have other plans to do with him before death…" Yami stopped, realising that she was explaining her plans to a complete stranger. "Anyway, I better leave you to it. His majesty is waiting for you." Tambourine tilted his head.

"Hmm, just a question. What are you?"

"I'm a Saiyan." Yami saw the cruel smile run over his face. She cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed that you both have a tail. I just killed a small boy with a tail too. Expect it was brown, not black or white."

"Whatever,"

"Do you know him?"

Yami thought for a moment, and then she shook her head.

"No," She lied behind gritted teeth. "You say you killed him?"

"He was nothing," Tambourine smirked. "And I bet you're just the same too," Yami frowned.

"Really, you shouldn't judge someone because you happen to kill a kid form of my species," Yami murmured. What confused Ying was the lack of sympathy in Yami's voice. "You don't realise who you're talking to."

Tambourine laughed viciously, and then he turned to the sky. Yami and Ying looked up. The sky has changed into a dark-blue sheet of velvet above them. They didn't realise the time until now.

"It's night-time already. I better go inside."

"Yeah, we better too." Yami looked at Ying and gave her a soft smile, as if saying 'We'll be okay, don't worry'. Ying nodded once and then Yami faced Tambourine. "We'll see you around then," Tambourine blinked at her, his face cold. Yami smirked at him. "Tell the Demon King that I say 'hi'."

"Do you even know him?"

"No, but I wished I did." Yami chuckled to herself and she faced Ying, whose face was as white as her hair. "C'mon," She whispered and with that, they flew away from Tambourine, who stood in mid-air, a mixture of confusion and pondering painted his face. Such strange girls…

By the time Yami and Ying returned to their room, Ying spun around to Yami with her eyes wide with horror.

"Yami, what were you doing back then?" She gasped, still utterly horrified of Yami's approach towards Tambourine.

"Just making friends," Yami laughed.

"But, he was one of Demon King Piccolo's henchmen. He could have killed you!"

"And he didn't," Yami said simply, adding a shrug.

"Yami, I thought you didn't wanted any friends, anyway,"

"Just because I have none doesn't mean I can't be friendly with others,"

"That was you being friendly?" Ying gave Yami a strange look.

"I think it's about time someone goes to bed." Yami grinned, changing the subject. Ying sighed deeply as Yami ruffled her white hair. "It's been a long day, huh?"

"Not really," Ying murmured wearily.

Yami and Ying got changed into their baggy clothes and hopped into their beds. Yami clambered on the top-bunk while Ying hopped in the bottom. Yami sat up, pillowing her arms with the back of her head and Ying lay on her side, looking at the dark-blue wooden floorboards.

"I wonder what Demon King Piccolo looks like," Yami burst out suddenly. Ying thought for a moment.

"Well, if that creature…Tambourine…was his henchman, I'd hate to see Piccolo. Why are they named after instruments anyway?"

"I don't know, parents must have been bored or something…" Yami sighed, thinking deeply. What did Demon King Piccolo look like? Suddenly, she has never felt so desperate to see something in her life before…

"I bet he looks ugly." Ying said, closing her eyes. "I bet he looks like a fat puffer-fish, with red eyes and crooked teeth, and a witch's nose and a pointy chin."

"I think he'd look handsome…" Yami whispered. Ying's mouth dropped opened.

"How would you know?" Ying hissed, horrified. Yami shrugged.

"I don't know, I can just feel it in his Chi…and yet he wants those Dragon Balls to regain his youth? Wow, I wonder how'd he look like younger?"

"Like I cared anyway…" Ying murmured sourly. Yami leaned over the side of her bed and hung her head upside down, looking over the side of her bed to see Ying glaring coolly at her.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" Ying said instantly. Yami's lips twisted in ponder.

"You sure? You sound pissed off,"

"I'm not!" Ying shot back defensively. It was such a strange nature of Ying to act so dark, angry and defensive. But she thought Ying can't be happy all the time. Perhaps the peace of sleep will help her, just like Yami. Sighing lightly, Yami rolled back onto her bed and looked at the blank ceiling, trying a new tack. "Where were you before?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, I was waiting for you on the top deck, and you were taking your time. Did you get lost?" Yami smiled to herself.

"No," Ying shuffled under her bed-sheets and rolled over. "It was nothing,"

Yami knew that her little sister was lying, but she didn't felt like preying the answer out of Ying, particularly in the sudden cold mood she was in now. Instead, she nodded and yawned.

"Whatever you say. I'll leave you too it." Yami replied softly, pulling the sheets over her shoulder and placed her head comfy in her pillow. "Good night,"

"Nighty night," Ying's small voice sounded in the night, and she laid in her bed, wide-eye, listening to Yami fall into slumber. She saw something today she wasn't suppose to. Curiosity caught her, and pondering what Mai, Shu and Pilaf were doing, she went and hid in the Main-Room, hiding behind some boxes. There was a massive stone throne in the centre of the room, just as Yami spotted, but she saw the back of the chair, and didn't get a glimpse of Demon King Piccolo at all. Only his leg, but that was it. But during that time, she saw something even worse than her nightmares. Demon King Piccolo managed to vomit out an egg, which turned Ying's stomach, but what changed everything was that the egg hatched instantly, and in it was some sort of dark-green dragon. She realised, after listening to the conversation that the dragon's name was Cymbal, and he was on a mission to collect all of the dragon balls. Ying stared at Cymbal, and instantly, she wanted to be friends with Cymbal. But after seeing Tambourine, she knew that he was another spawn of Demon King Piccolo, and if Tambourine was Cymbal's older brother, she'd hate to mess with Tambourine.

Cymbal was going on his first trip to collect the Dragon Ball nearby the mountains, and Ying as going to follow him…


	8. Ying's Mysterious Friend

**Chapter 6: Ying's Mysterious Friend**

The first flushes of the morning sharply glared through Yami's closed eyes, and when she woke up, she flinched at the bright orb outside that shone through the small, rectangular window above her bed. It took Yami a moment to realise that Ying was already awake, and was gone. She sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly, hearing the echoes of dream-filled screams fade in her head. She shook her head and then slipped out of her bed. She got changed into her normal crimson and black gi, and she looked at the window. Whether it was the air-ship itself or the weather outside, it looked awfully windy. Sighing softly, she looked for the long coat that hung at the corner-post of the bunk-bed. When she snatched it off, she wore it. It was beautiful, but tears and rips were seen at the hem of the leather trench-coat from previous battles, and the shoulder pads had claw marks from clawing creatures that once tried to attack her in the middle of the night.

Yami readjusted the leather trench-coat and walked out onto the bottom deck that hung underneath the Pilaf Air-ship. The warm breeze did nothing to cool her sweating body down, but it was better than nothing. Yami spent a few more moments walking around the airship's bottom aimlessly until she finally bumped into Ying, who just came out of the lower deck's room, the operating room.

"Ying?"

"Oh, hey, Yami," Ying beamed a smile and Yami sighed an oaf of relief. Ying seemed better this time. "You're wearing your Trench-coat?"

Yami nodded.

"It's been a while, I know, but I felt like wearing it." Yami's features darkened slightly. "Where did you run off to?"

"Well, Pilaf told me to take control of the air-ship while he, Mai and Shu hurried back to one of the cities…erm, where are we?"

Yami looked around, and almost instantly she replied:

"Western City," Yami responded. Then she blinked. "You say…they're gone?"

"Well, they went to the city to gather a few things for Demon King Piccolo,"

When Ying saw an evil smile merge on Yami's face, she suddenly saw the worst of her ideas.

"Heh, perfect,"

"For what?"

"Pilaf and the rest are gone, therefore, there is only you, I, Tambourine and Demon King Piccolo, right?"

"What are you trying to say?" Ying said at a length. Yami giggled.

"It's about time we introduce ourselves to the Demon King, himself," Ying's eyes widened.

"What? Are you crazy? That's suicide!" Ying grabbed Yami's arms and shook her a bit. Yami laughed softly.

"Suicide is my middle name," Yami chuckled. Suddenly, the silence invaded around them as they shared a stare, the hard breeze brushed around Ying and Yami, making the hem of Yami's trench-coat flicker in the wind's grasp, then Ying cocked an eyebrow.

"…No it isn't…" Ying replied.

"Well, it has a nice ring to it…" Yami tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yami Suicide…Darkness Suicide-"

"Yami, don't go,"

"Why not?" Yami saw that Ying was trembling at the thought of Yami meeting Demon King Piccolo. "Are you scared?"

"Of course I am,"

"You've never met him before, though,"

Ying frowned.

"Neither have you!"

"Then it's about time I see him," Yami smirked. "Beside, it's an opportunity wasted if Pilaf returned. Mind you, it is awfully rude to not introduce myself to a Royal Member on this very ship,"

"I thought you weren't a Royalist,"

"I might change my mind." Yami spoke proudly. "Ying, it about time I find out who this demonic Chi belongs to. I'm fascinated and I really want to see him."

They stared at each other for a long while, until Ying shook her head.

"Don't go-"

"I'm going,"

"Hey!" Ying spun around to see Yami storming past her and making her way towards the elevator Mai, Shu and Pilaf take when they enter the Main-Room. Ying hurried behind Yami, grabbing her tail. Yami stopped. "Yami, please!"

"Ying, I am not a child! I've waited for a moment like this for ages!" Yami snapped. Ying's eyes suddenly went wild with terror. Yami lowered her voice. "Listen, I'll be okay, it'll only be a quick 'up and down'. Tambourine must have told him about us anyway. What's the point in hiding now?"

Ying lapsed in silence and she sighed deeply, releasing Yami's tail.

"Okay, you promise you'll be fine?"

"Cross my heart," Yami used a finger to cross over her heart.

"Spit on it?" Ying watched as Yami spat onto her open palm and then she smeared her spit into Ying's cheek. Ying squealed, her tone a mixture of delight and disgust. Ying rubbed Yami's saliva away and then they exchanged smiles.

Ying jolted up. She felt a sudden chill drill inside her gut and her pupils dinted. Yami saw it.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked in mild horror.

"I have to go!"

"Go?" Ying spun around to run, but Yami's instantly snatched her white tail. "Go where?"

"My friend! He's in trouble!"

"…Friend?"

"Yes! Yami, please, let me go! I have to help him!"

"Who's your friend?" Yami's tone darkened.

"I'll tell you later, but right now, I have to go! He's gonna get killed if I don't help him!"

Yami stared at Ying with growing shock in her eyes, but after a short moment, she let go of Ying's tail. With that, Ying rushed like a terrified rabbit towards the railings at the back of the Pilaf-Airship and dived over the bars. Yami's mouth dropped, Ying's name escaped past her lips and she hurried towards where Ying dived off. By the time she got to the railings there was no sign of Ying anywhere. Yami's eyes scanned around the area, still nothing.

Giving up, Yami leaned back, her eyes softly looking down, praying Ying knew what she was doing.

Friend? Who was this friend Ying has been hiding from Yami? Yami sighed deeply and turned around, her eyes instantly hit onto the elevator.

It was about time she stopped messing around and go off to see Demon King Piccolo himself.

Yami slowly walked over to the elevator, looking over her shoulder for one more time before pushing the calling button. She stood there in silence, waiting.

The metal doors slide open and Yami entered into the elevator. The floor was wooden planks, and it had no walls, so Yami stayed within the centre. In a sudden jolt, Yami felt the elevator take her upstairs. Her heart was racing, somehow calmly, inside her chest. She felt excited, but she felt odd to think that Ying had a friend all this time. Yami suddenly felt lonely.

When she saw the bright light, she closed her eyes and the floor jerked violently underneath her, coming to a stop. Yami's eyes flew up and she felt her blood freeze.

She was greeted with a set of cold, piercing eyes unexpectedly, and a low rumble in Yami's gut told her she was going to die.


	9. Oh My Lord!

**Chapter 7: Oh My Lord!**

Yami stood there, frozen with terror, and her eyes were paralysed onto his eyes. Sitting before her, she saw a looming figure, twice the size of Yami, about 7 foot; monstrous and terrorizing, sitting in a stone-made throne, sharp spikes and white skulls of dead victims decorated the throne, which was certainly perfect for a Demon King or a Prince of Darkness. Yami shivered, her eyes trailing along every strong corner and firm muscled part. The creature's skin looked just like Tambourine, the same sinister complexion of dark-green, but all around on the surface of his skin, wrinkles of old age and forgotten years trailed around his skin like a plague. His eyes were a sickly tone of luminous yellow. She saw his sharp black nails, glittering like crushed metal and was, perhaps, glossed with dead blood from victims. He wore a dark-blue robe, with a large symbol at the front with meant 'Demon'. Yami knew that instantly. She has seen it in her dreams several times and somehow knew what it was the entire time. The robe had a blood-red cape behind it, and it was wrapped around his neck.

Yami turned to his face.

His eyes, somehow, looked through Yami, and she felt him just simply invading her soul and contraindicating it sickly with darkness and frights of death. It was such an icy, disturbing stare. And she realised it was his Chi she has been sensing through this entire week. He wasn't smiling, and he had a strange, crooked-like nose, forming little sagging umbrellas at the side of his nose and it created lines connected to the corners of his mouth. She could tell he had sharp cheek-bones, but old age seemed to have softened them. He had large elfin ears, just like Tambourine, and two long antennas loomed over his forehead, relaxed. He sat there, staring at her. And Yami was flailing around, in a fit of panic she never dreamed of doing. Her feet were cemented to the ground.

She instantly knew who it was!

"Erm, I…I-Oh! H-hey, I'm S-So sorry to intrude, your majesty! Please, I'm so sorry! Y-You see, I took the wrong turn, and I didn't mean to b-bother you!"

He didn't reply, which automatically filled more dread in Yami, overflowing inside of her, making her body shudder viciously like a breaking-down factory. He didn't move at all. "Please, please, I'm so sorry!" Yami was almost begging for mercy. Still, he didn't move an inch. Yami stared at him, trembling, and she waited for her body to finally calm down, her eyes never leaving his.

It took Yami less than five minutes, though it felt like hours to her, to calm down. Still, he wasn't moving at all. She could hear him breathing. He was breathing heavily and very calmly, as if in a deep slumber. Yami paused, thinking. He sat there, like a statue, and she was still standing before him, still alive. Then, she spoke again, much more softly: "Erm…My Lord?"

He didn't reply again. Yami frowned. Was he dead or something? What the hell was he doing, just sitting in his fart-sack like that! Yami couldn't help but feel disappointed, her blood run in confusing directions, making her dizzy.

In silence, she stared at him, folding her arms in front of her in some sort of formal fashion. She remained silent, staring back at him.

He seemed so…peaceful…

"You silly worm, his Majesty is sleeping,"

A soft, formal voice chimed from her left. Yami blinked, thinking if she was just hearing things, and then when she saw a figure walking softly towards her, she turned to see a small creature, his features like some sort of bird. He was a stubby creature, only reaching half the height of Yami, his skin a pale tone of washed-out yellow. He had a large beck, and beady eyes that sat close together on top. Like Tambourine, he had a slice of a smooth Mohawk-like shape that ran over his head to the back. He wore a sweet, azure jacket that was tied around his neck; a beautiful necklace peeked from underneath, golden beads and a ruby-red stone. He wore a brown robe, his sleeves a pale-pink shade and his arms were folded behind his back formally. He waddled towards Yami and Yami blinked at him. "He can rest with both eyes open, especially when he's bored," The creature replied, smiling. Yami blinked, amazed to see such a comforting creature speak to her. He appeared to be some sort of right-hand man to Demon King Piccolo. Then her eyes slowly moved towards Demon King Piccolo, taking the creature's comment into mind. So, he can sleep with both eyes open? Amazing! Yami wished she could do something like that. But he was bored?

"I wouldn't blame him for being bored," Yami said shortly. "He's boarded on Pilaf's Air-Ship." Yami smiled lightly at her own joke.

"You must be Yami,"

Yami's eyes lifted to the creature, who was looking back at her serenely.

"Why…yes, how did you know?"

"I've seen you around this Air-Ship before, on quite a few occasions, with your little sister Ying. You've also encountered Tambourine, am I right?"

Yami nodded.

"Why yes," She replied softly. Yami's eyes turned back onto Demon King Piccolo, who slept peacefully. For some reason, her eyes were fixed onto him; she couldn't move them away from him for a long time.

"I see you're impressed with his Majesty?"

"Oh, of course I am," Yami said, her eyes not leaving Demon King Piccolo. "He's fascinated me so much; I always wondered what he'd looked like. It's…beyond my imagination…"

The bird-like creature smiled, somewhat proudly as if Yami complimented him. "So, you are…? Yami trailed away, hoping he'd finish the sentence off for her.

"Oh, I'm just assistance to his Majesty." He smiled. Yami was hoping for a name, but at least she was getting well with him, a better encounter than Tambourine.

"I thought Demon King Piccolo would want to wish to take over the world, but for youth?" Yami tilted her head at him. "I don't get it,"

"Well, he was locked away for so many years he practically worn out. He wants eternal youth to take over the planet. You may witness him in combat very soon, I hope, but what you'll observe would be a mere fraction of what he can really do,"

"I so wanna see him fight…" Yami whispered, turning back to the bird-creature. "So, what's your name then?"

"My name's Piano."

"A musical instrument?" Yami asked, which ended in a small giggle. Piano nodded.

"Hmm, yes, I didn't that one coming from King Piccolo," Piano looked at Demon King Piccolo and he shone a smile. Yami blinked. "Ah, your Majesty, you're awake at last,"

Yami looked up to see that Demon King Piccolo still hasn't moved. She wasn't even sure if Piano was playing with her. He was still sitting down, his eyes staring out. For a moment, Yami stared at Demon King Piccolo. "Your Majesty, this is Yami, that girl who was flying outside before with the young one,"

There was a pause. Yami blinked, and then her heart jumped instantly when she saw him lean over to her, smiling at her, but, somehow, it wasn't a kind smile. Yami stood up, her hands trembling as he leaned close to her, but she remained in her place, giving him a nervous smile.

"Hmm," He emitted lowly, a low growl rumbling from some sort of bottomless pit. Yami blinked, so he was awake now? Almost forgetting her manners, Yami gave him a bow.

"I-It's an honour, meeting you, my Lord," Yami said nervously, trying to calm her mounting excitement and fright. Demon King Piccolo stared at her for a few more seconds, before he leaned back with a deep groan.

"Hmm, it's about time I get some respect around here," He spoke slowly. Yami listened to the tone of his voice. It was the deepest bass noise she has ever heard, but she liked it. It was such a lovely deep tone, like some sort of low-bass instrument.

"What?" Yami piped up, straightening herself up from the bow.

"That Pilaf and his minions. Treating me with such disrespect, always thinking that I am as low as they are, when in reality I am much greater,"

"I know what you mean," Yami muttered sourly. "I'd kill them for you,"

She saw a cruel but somewhat friendly smile painted on his face at her comment. Well, it looked friendly and familiar to her…

"So, your name is Yami? Darkness?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Yami bowed again.

"Hmm, suits you. I can see its meaning in your eyes. You like killing, don't you?"

Yami blinked in surprise.

"Y-Yes, My Lord, that is true…"

Demon King Piccolo smirked darkly, resting his head into the palm of his hand, planting his elbow into the arm of his throne.

"I like you already," He chuckled darkly. Yami looked up and she smiled back at him. There was a dark silence as the gravity of Demon King Piccolo's words settled on Yami like a heavy tank, but it was a comfortable weight on her. She smiled, and she felt excitement and something else bubbling inside of her. Something she has never felt before. Pure Happiness. Demon King Piccolo watched as he saw Yami's black Saiyan tail wag behind her happily, and a smirk tugged at the end of his mouth. It took her a while to realise her tail and, embarrassed, she grabbed it to stop it.

A screech of the alarm interrupted them, and Demon King Piccolo growled lowly to himself. Yami simply jolted in alarm. Piano looked up.

"It appears that Pilaf and the others have returned, Sire," Piano informed. Just then, the floor beneath Yami's feet shook, and it took Yami an instant to realise what was going on. She instantly levitated off the ground, and the elevator she was standing on fell down into the darkness of the bottom floor. She looked up. Wait! Pilaf and the others have returned? Shit, she wasn't supposed to be here! Her eyes scanned around nervously, looking for some sort of spot to hide. Piano and Demon King Piccolo watched her, pondering why she was panicking. "Young Yami, what's the matter?" Piano questioned. Yami turned to Piano.

"I'm not suppose to be here,"

"Hmm?"

"Pilaf told me I'm forbidden to enter the Main-Throne room without permission." Demon King Piccolo stared at Yami, no expression crossed his face. Yami looked around, and suddenly, she saw her answer right in front of her. She clasped her hands together, as if praying. "Your Majesty, please, please, _please_, don't tell Pilaf. I want to talk to you a bit more, I-"

When Yami heard the elevator return back upwards, she flew around Demon King Piccolo, his eyes followed her closely, and she hid behind his throne, pushing her back against the back of the throne. The instant she hid behind the throne, Pilaf, Mai and Shu returned on the top-deck, looking at Demon King Piccolo. Piano walked towards the left side of his throne and looked at the corner of his eye at Yami, concern tinted in his face.

"Erm, hello Your Majesty, we've returned." Pilaf reported anxiously.

"I see," Demon King Piccolo said bluntly.

"Erm, after searching around the area, we had no sight on my agents Ying and Yang, have you seen them somehow?"

There was a pregnant silence between everyone. Yami bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. He has only met Yami, can she really trust him? Could he really trust her? For a moment, Pilaf thought that Demon King Piccolo wasn't going to answer him. But then he spoke, his voice coming suddenly low and inexpressive.

"No,"


	10. Confirmed Dead

**Chapter 8: Confirmed Dead**

Yami blinked. What did he just say?

"So…um…you haven't seen any of my agents? You know, one that's really small, have slim eyes, white hair and tail and the other is tall and dark-"

"Pilaf!" Demon King Piccolo leaned over, his face painted in frustration. "I know what they look like! I have seen them before!" Yami sighed deeply, feeling the panic in the air around her. Wow, Demon King Piccolo seemed terrifying when he's angry. She guessed she's not the only one who gets easily pissed with Pilaf's stupidity, immature behaviour. It suddenly felt that, he was…protecting her…

Demon King Piccolo leaned back before adding in a lower voice. "I haven't seen any of them today,"

"Well, fair enough…" Pilaf nervously giggled, remembering his last encounter with Yami. He only hoped that she hasn't met Demon King Piccolo face-to-face, only God knows what they could do together.

Yami felt a fleeting touch of a chilling sensation run down her spine before she felt breathless again. But this time, she was startled. She felt a sudden disappearance clutch onto her. Behind her, she felt Demon King Piccolo feeling the same brutal force. He gasped loudly, and Pilaf, Mai and Shu began to jolt in terror at the sudden change of Demon King Piccolo's fierce attitude not so long ago. He instantly grabbed the arms of the stone throne, his eyes fell down and he began panting heavily, as if dying. Yami tried to steady her breathing, but couldn't help but utter a gasp for air. Luckily, no one heard her because of Demon King Piccolo.

Piano's eyes widened in alarm.

"Piccolo, what's wrong? You look ill!" He piped up, worry coloured his voice. Demon King Piccolo shuddered in his throne, trying to swallow air. Yami clasped a hand over her heart, cold liquid slithering around her arms and legs. Yami started to worry why Demon King Piccolo was seemingly feeling the same as she was.

"Cymbal…has failed me." Demon King Piccolo choked lowly. Yami's pupils dinted. Cymbal? This must be another warrior of his, like Tambourine and Piano. He has failed him? How, what? Millions of question began to choke her head. Why was she feeling the same sensation as Demon King Piccolo? What was going on? Who was Cymbal?

She felt the throne shiver on her back. It seemed that he was having trouble to compromise what was going on himself. The air was simply dense with the utterance of Pilaf, Mai and Shu's panicking whimpers. That really irritated Yami for some reason. What weaklings!

Demon King Piccolo paused for a minute, before he placed a forefinger on his forehead, his eyes narrowed. Yami listened. She suddenly heard nothing. Silence.

There was a long moment of nothing until Demon King Piccolo broke the silence, his eyes wide in despair. "It's over…Cymbal is no-more…he's dead."

Yami heard Piano whimper in sorrow softly in the distance.

Yami felt the dark misery plaguing her body. Cymbal is no-more? Was he dead? But how? Demon King Piccolo's warriors are amazing, although she has only met two of them…wait a minute, why was she admiring him so suddenly? Wait another minute!

No…Yami closed her eyes. Calm down…too much things were running through her head. She has to think steadily. If she starts to think crazily-

"_I'll tell you later, but right now, I have to go! He's gonna get killed if I don't help him!"_

Wait! Yami heard Ying's words echo through her mind. Now, Ying was important to her. But what she just said then…and if Cymbal is….that means…

Was Ying talking about this Cymbal? Was this Cymbal Ying's new friend? And now he's dead? Ying was too late? Was Ying…dead?

Yami felt her heart sink greatly. She closed her eyes sadly, hanging her head. It can't be true…

Pilaf giggled nervously, Yami overheard him. Her eyes snapped open. Obviously, Pilaf has never felt the loss of someone through death.

"I sympathise with you loss…" Pilaf uneasily said. Yami frowned.

"He seemed such a nice beast…" Mai added, her voice expressing no sorrow or sympathy whatsoever. It was as clear as paint. Yami gritted her teeth, her eyes stung heavily in rage. "…Oh well…" Then Mai, Pilaf and Shu bowed their heads down, uttering a small sigh of lack of empathy. Yami felt the muscles around her eyes tense. What…heartless bastards! They have no idea what it was like to lose someone. Her body turned rigid, on the verge to lunge towards them and attack them as terribly and as viciously as she desired…but she couldn't move her feet at all. She was overwhelmed with questions, grief, disbelief and horror.

Luckily, Demon King Piccolo stood up for her. He must have felt the same rage as Yami did. He leaned down, his eyes flashed angrily.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS!" His roar of fury certainly made Mai, Pilaf and Shu shudder in sheer anxiety. Yami felt her own body tremble too, but a strange ease flowed through her system. Yami straightened herself. "How could your feeble, inadequate brains possibly comprehend how I feel? He was of my scales and blood!" Demon King Piccolo's frustrated roar flooded the entire air-ship, and for no more than five seconds, Mai, Shu and Pilaf were literally frozen in dismay and terror. Yami's legs trembled. Her muscles yanked together, urging action, but instead of running, fighting, defending or even killing, she stood there, stiffening and could not move.

For the first time, someone actually spoke Yami's mind. They understood her deep sorrow of loss. They related so well with Yami. For the first time, Yami didn't felt alone…

Demon King Piccolo's words….they spoke for her…

Tears threatened Yami. She felt them burning the back of her eyes.

Demon King Piccolo snarled wrathfully, throwing his back hard against the stone throne and clenched his fists, his jaw tightened in anger. His fists shock violently. Yami felt it terribly running through her blood like poison. "I gave him life! Watched him hatch and spit out his first line!"

"Why…you're right. I couldn't begin to understand." Pilaf replied back silently. That was too true…

"Exactly. Cymbal means nothing to us…" Mai said anxiously. Shu, Mai and Pilaf all exchanged a nervous glance before giggling fretfully. Yami suddenly felt her urge boil inside of her like a volcano ready to erupt. The urge to kill. Her eyes blurred. But she soon felt ice-cold water splash over her heated-rage as Demon King Piccolo growled deafeningly, almost trembling the whole air-ship. Yami suddenly went cold with fright, but she knew that Pilaf, Mai and Shu must have crapped out an entire planet, never mind bricks. Giving up, Yami took a deep sigh of bottled-up ease. Demon King Piccolo seemed to have sucked out all of her Saiyan rage and reinforced it with his own, killing Pilaf, Mai and Shu with a sudden sweep of wrath.

But what was Yami doing here? She was just standing there, her eyes staring at the floor beneath her feet, her mind going blank. She must find Ying, and in this case, try to find a way to revive Cymbal…if it was possible…

Yami fished her hand into her leather, trench-coat pockets, feeling what she has in them. Then she patted her sides to check the inside pockets and with a heated sigh, she felt tears of Demon King Piccolo's hurt words starting to threaten her. She was grateful that she wasn't looking at his face. It would have killed her to see him hurt and heart-broken.

With that final thought in mind, she burst off the ground, shooting from behind the throne and she shot through the large, glass window, making the entire pane shatter into countless pieces.

Pilaf, Mai and Shu screamed in alarm, looking up to see the black blur of Yami. Demon King Piccolo looked alarmed too, but only his eyes moved. They widened, knowing what Yami has done. Piano spun around, his beak dropped open in terror. Yami smirked darkly to herself. What a perfect performance that was. Something to rub into Pilaf's face and something for Demon King Piccolo to admire about her. Not a scratch hit her…well, she felt nothing. Then she thought about Demon King Piccolo, smiling, admiring her for who she was.

That gave her a sudden burst of thrilling eagerness and she shot through the air, leaving the broken pane window to Pilaf's gang. Her eyes hard with determination she shot through the air, trying to sense Ying's presence.


	11. Venegence

**Chapter 9: Vengeance **

The sky was a clear sheet of pure-blue, and the air was warm, the sweet sweeping air brushed along the silky, almost-untouchable ocean beneath her. During flight, the air wasn't sweet, but it was raging continually onto her face. She was flying fast.

Yami has fallen coldly silent. She hadn't said a word since she burst through the window back at Pilaf's Air-ship. The questions, the cries, the statements in her head were too loud for her to speak. She was trying to comfort them all, but nothing would work. She had a dark frown plastered on her face. Her mirror image flew underneath her, through the clear, sparkling carpet of azure water beneath her. She tried to concentrate on Ying's presence, tasting it only slightly, but she knew she was going the right way. Her Saiyan senses told her.

Soon, Yami banked sharply away from the ocean, and she flew down a short, downward-sloping tunnel that led to a tiny village of rabbits, raccoons, pandas and foxes that lived in peace. Children played, mothers hung washing, husbands reading newspapers. As if the sight of them was a trigger, Yami felt the exhaustion and heartache and pain all rushed up at once to claim her, crackling like a hood over her skull and pushing her down into bitter envy. Yami scowled at the sweet scene below them. How horrible! Looking at them, all happy, carelessly free, it almost made her stop to destroy the mushy crap…but Ying's and Demon King Piccolo's faces flashed back at her, and her mind refused to focus on her jealousy, and the sweet, cloying voice of Demon King Piccolo was dragging her back towards her fierce vengeance mission again.

But then something caught Yami's attention. She saw a massive body, on the floor, dead, she knew. It looked like some sort of winged beast, having the scaly skin of blue and a cream round belly. Through the side, he had a gaping hole and surrounding its body was the citizens of that peaceful village. A few creatures were mourning for a dead brown bear beside it. Strange. Could it…

No, where was Ying? That can't be Cymbal! Plus, how could pathetic creatures like that lot could possible kill a beast like him? Impossible…

Yami shook her head. She should move on. Turning away, Yami burst through the air.

Her frown softened. Soon, Yami found herself flying above rolling foothills and grassland, bathed in the clear sky, clumps of strange, twisted trees, like dancers frozen in impossible positions, dotted the landscape.

'Tambourine?' Yami halted, her eyes darted around. Voices. Where was that voice coming from? 'Tambourine?' Demon King Piccolo's voice. But how come she was hearing his voice calling for Tambourine? Yami was then too afraid to move.

'Master, everything is proceeding to plan.' This one was another male voice. Not Demon King Piccolo. Yami blinked. Tambourine. 'I've tracked down and exterminated seven already. I'm working on the eight.' Came Tambourine's voice.

'That's good news; I wish I had the same. Unfortunately we have a problem. Cymbal was sent out to retrieve a dragon ball. On the way, he was destroyed.'

'Destroyed?' Tambourine gasped mutely.

Yami was vaguely aware that she must be close to Tambourine if she could hear their voices. They were discussing something important, something to do with Cymbal and Ying. She listened on.

'Our response to this crime must be swift and severe. You are to abandon your current assignment and find the assailant. I want an example made of him. Do it slowly.'

A short pause. Then Tambourine's voice.

'I will.'

'Stay alert and proceed to coordinates WSC 2933.'

'I'm on my way, majesty. I will not rest until this vermin is brought to justice!'

If other words were said, Yami didn't hear them. She has drifted into the real world and tried to listen. But all she heard was the rushing water from the ocean miles away. With a deep sigh, Yami set off to the coordinates where Demon King Piccolo has ordered. It wasn't far from here. She was burning to meet the vermin herself! If this was the same little bastard who has killed Ying, this would be sweet to lash out her anger.

It took about half an hour to find a figure flying high in the air. Recognising his wings instantly, Yami knew that it was Tambourine. But she also noticed another figure, balancing upon an extending pole, leaping into the air and cupping both hands at the side of his body, a small white orb forming into his palms. Yami's eyes shot at Tambourine. Tambourine looked like he was…running away! Was this the little bastard who killed Cymbal…and maybe Ying? In that glance, Yami knew what was going to happen. She rushed towards him, her teeth bearing and with a scream, she saw a bright white light. The small figure screamed too, some sort of strange word and before Tambourine knew it, he shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to erupt on him.

But he felt nothing.

Tambourine slowly opened his eyes, and then they widened to see a figure before him. He saw this figure before. Yami stood between them, both arms crossed over her body, her eyes dry and no tears of pain gathered. On her arms, black burns and bruises scalded her skin, but it was nothing. Tambourine realised that Yami has dived in of the way, and protecting himself as well as herself, she managed to block the blast.

"Y-You?" Tambourine gasped. Yami said nothing. Yami stared at the figure before her. It took her a few seconds that the enemy was simply a child, a small child dressed in some sort of red gi, with wild black hair and wide, innocent eyes. Then Yami saw his brown tail behind him. That was when Yami's heart stopped. Another Saiyan? Impossible! Their eyes stared at each other in mounting alarm, and then he fell. As the small child tumbled down back to the Earth with his extending pole, Yami felt Tambourine's hand hold her shoulder. "Yami?"

Yami turned and faced him.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice surprisingly gentle. Tambourine blinked.

"Y-Yeah…how did you-"

"I just knew it." Yami smirked softly, then her eyes fell down to where the Saiyan child fell. "Is he the one who killed Cymbal?"

Tambourine's eyes widened.

"How…How did you know?"

"I just knew it." Yami repeated. "Let's seek to the child." Tambourine shook his head wildly.

"Don't, Yami. That child…he has powers that I-"

"Let's see." And with that, Yami simply fell to the ground, her body straight. Tambourine watched in alarm to see Yami fall and soon, she stood before the small child, her trench-coat brushed the dirt off the ground and around her black boots.

The small child slowly sat up, rubbing the dirt off his cheek and then his eyes shot up to Yami's eyes. Suddenly, he felt terrified of her dark eyes. "What were you doing?"

"I was going to avenge my friend. That monster killed him!" The small boy screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Tambourine, who has slowly glided down behind Yami. "Get away from him! He's deadly!"

"Well, if you so happen to not have killed anyone yourself, maybe you wouldn't be in this mess." Yami cocked an eyebrow, observing the boy carefully. He was eyeing her carefully too. He realised that this could be an enemy, with her black and red gi, her dark features and trench-coat, but when he saw her black Saiyan tail behind her, a bright, innocent smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, you have a tail, just like me!" he beamed. Yami said nothing. So he noticed? Yami coiled her tail around her waist and stared at him. Tambourine watched cautiously. Hmm, so this was obviously a Saiyan child, Yami knew that. Perhaps this was a Saiyan child sent down to Earth to destroy it. But why hasn't he done his job? Yami always thought that Saiyans kept away from Earth for the younger ones, but because of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, they never managed to make it. How does this work?

"You're a Saiyan, just like me…" Yami said slowly. The boy blinked.

"Huh? What's a Saiyan? Is that something to eat?"

Yami paused, then she spat at the ground beside her.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Goku," The small child smiled.


	12. I Don't Care

**Chapter 10: I Don't Care **

"Goku?" Yami murmured, as if disgusted with the name. It wasn't even a Saiyan name…

"What about you?" Goku asked. "What's your name?"

Tambourine watched in amazement. All of a sudden, the fierce child was being kind and friendly to Yami. How was this even possible? But from the way Yami looked, she wasn't amused with any of it.

"Call me…" Yami thought for a moment, and then she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "…Stranger."

"Stranger? That's a weird name." Goku replied slowly. Then his eyes fired back at Tambourine hatefully. "That monster is still behind you. Why aren't you doing anything to kill it?"

"Because he's my friend. I cannot allow you to kill my best friend." Yami said slowly. Tambourine's jaw dropped. Best friend? What the hell was she on about? They've only met once, and all of a sudden, they're friends? And for some strange reason, Tambourine felt a flush of happiness inside of his chest, almost a wanting feel inside of him. That was when Goku's eyes flared up again, his brown Saiyan tail frizzed up in fury.

"Your friend? Stranger, he killed my best friend! Krillin was my best friend, and your friend killed him!" Goku screamed bitterly. Yami shrugged.

"Listen to yourself. You're not even Saiyan anymore. You're just human." Yami folded her arms. "I'll tell you a quick story. I bet you felt different because of your tail. Here, that's a distinctive feature of a Saiyan. You are, I assumed, a Saiyan Warrior who lived and was born on the planet Vegeta, before it was destroyed. I thought I was the only Saiyan to survive the destruction until I saw your tail, Goku. Now I see I am not the only one. But to see you fall so deep like those pathetic humans disgust me!" Goku's eyes were wide with confusion, and then he raged.

"Stranger, you're lying! You liar! I am not a Saiyan! I have not come from another planet! I lived here all my life with my Grandpa!"

"Really?" Yami cocked an eyebrow. "Surely, he must have found you somewhere in a pod."

Tambourine stared, closed his eyes and shook his head, and then stared again. What's this? Pods? Planet Vegeta? Saiyans? What was Yami on about? Come to think of it, he realised that Goku had a tail similar to Yami, he felt they were related. And now this…

Yami gritted her teeth. "How fucking dare you demolish your Saiyan pride!"

"How dare you for working with such a beast!" Goku yelled. "If you're the same as me, you'd know that we must protect what's right, and not work for evil."

"If you're the same as me, you'd know that we Saiyans are nothing but a pack of vicious, blood-thirsty warriors." Yami shot back, but her voice was icy-calm with a tint of menace. Goku bravely took a step towards Yami. "And I assume you killed a creature called Cymbal, along with a little girl with white hair."

"Cymbal?" Goku paused, thinking. "I don't know what you are on about! But I do recall a white haired girl, who also killed my friend Yajirobe too!" Goku's face filled with anger. "She killed him!"

"No! Correction! You killed him and Cymbal! I know you did!" Yami's voice finally burst out, and it certainly shut up Goku for a short moment. "You, this…Yajirobe…whatever he was! But you guys killed two precious things to me. That white haired girl was my little sister!" Yami clutched her fist. "Prepare to die!"

Before Tambourine had a chance to blink, Goku's face went pale with horror to see what was going to happen next. Yami's black tail swiftly uncoiled itself around her waist and before he knew it, it viciously slapped him, hard, across the face, flinging the Saiyan child away from Yami. He flew through the air lifelessly. Tambourine gasped. Her speed! It was amazing! Yami snarled, still not satisfied. "You Humans are all the same! Pathetic! You have no clue to how I feel! My little sister is nothing like me, she doesn't kill, she protects in harmony! And now that she's fucking gone, along with Cymbal, I will avenge both of them! That's why we're called Ying-Yang. She protects, I fucking kill, no matter who it is!"

Yami stopped dead suddenly. Goku looked up, alarmed of her sudden froze. Tambourine blinked. Now what?

Yami paused, thinking, and then her eyes rolled back, her teeth bearing, grinding furiously to the thought that her only family, Ying, was dead. She expected to rage, but something else was happening. A voice spoke to her, encouraging her to allow this strange thing to happen to her.

'Yami, your powers is something precious to me. The earth will be ours to manipulate, but its not yours right now. Your power can be raw force; you can smash a tree or a boulder…' That voice. It was the same voice she heard not so long ago in her dreams. Come to think of it, Yami suddenly realised whose voice it was. 'Yami, you're little sister is nothing but a gentle form of you, she could turn a key in a lock or sew a picture in a frame, make flowers grow while you make the very ground rise up against your enemy.'

Demon King Piccolo.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Tambourine asked warily from behind her, his voice bringing her back to the present. Yami's skin was hot, suffusing beads of sweat that rolled down her back. Her pupils soon flared into whiteness, nothing, melting into a blinding, blood-red shade, an outline of black aura surrounded her. Tambourine noticed and began to back away. Goku stared up; noticing what was happening and his face froze in horror.

"W-What are you doing?" Goku murmured, his face slowly growing irritably. "You're just nothing but talk!" Goku snapped. The images of Ying and Demon King Piccolo flashed before Yami's head, and suddenly, she didn't care anymore. She was already doing it.

"And you're nothing but shit!" Yami felt the shift and ripple of the ground as it churned eagerly under her control. Loose rocks and pebbles shock on the ground and they slowly levitated in mid-air, stunning Tambourine and Goku. Her hair flared wildly behind her, as if a massive fan was blowing underneath her. The cold fires of hatred leaped within her, but she kept them ruthlessly reined, serving her needs. She was not angry anymore, oh no. but she _hated_! And that Saiyan child was going to pay for what he had done. A sudden shriek went up, and it flooded throughout the caverns of the mountains not so far away. The floors behind to shudder violently, the world erupting into panic as Goku and Tambourine heard screams of men and women from the small village Yami past by before.

"Stranger! You're hurting innocent people here, curse you!" Goku cried, amid the howls of the fleeing people.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Screamed Tambourine, his eyes now wide with horror.

'She can't hear you!' Demon King Piccolo's voice emit in his head. Tambourine's eyes lifted up.

"M-Master?" He piped up.

'She's working too hard.' Demon King Piccolo cried, jumping to her defence. 'I knew Yami was going to meet up and find you, along with this so-called Goku. I knew she wanted to avenge Ying, that if she is dead. I have been watching over Yami and heard everything. Tambourine, I want you to stay alert and keep away from Yami. I have given her some of my energy to sort this little vermin out. With her rage like this, it was perfect to merge my energy with her own.'

"…Y-Yes, Your Majesty…" With that, Tambourine lifted himself off the ground, keeping his distance from Yami and watched. Goku snarled at Yami's fury, seeing her automatically as another enemy of his. Goku charged towards Yami and began to attack her, but no matter how hard he kicked and punched, they would smash against Yami, but Yami stood there like a statue, not moved at all. His attacks were having pitifully little effect on her. Goku soon began to panic and break, but too late; Yami's eyes suddenly snapped back at him, her pupils dinted into nothing but cruel homicidal glares at the small Saiyan child. Yami swung her hand down, smashing the boy's body into the ground beneath her feet, crushing him and she tore the earth viciously. Goku cried out in pain, pain he has never felt before.

Tambourine stared, feeling ill. Yami's face was blank; but her intention showed clearly enough in her actions. She wanted to murder the boy, even if he was the same race as her own! He heard Goku's body plough into the ground, feeling the impact and blinked. He listened, slowly starting to feel the heat of Yami's skin around her, the dark aura blessed over her body.

"I will kill you!" Goku cried out, but then was answered with another sickening crunch as his body was flung into the rock wall with a force that pulverized his insides. He collapsed onto the ground, unable to move at all. He laid there, shuddering in utter pain. He feebly looked up, seeing Yami slowly walking towards him.

"Your Majesty, you have to stop this," Tambourine whispered. No reply. "Master, please, you have to stop her,"

'Tambourine, are you questioning my actions?' Demon King Piccolo's voice said, in a voice low with menace.

"Yes. If you keep this going, she'll end up dead. It's too much for her."

'I'm not going to kill her; she'll simply just lose conscious if she can't take much of it. I understand your concern, but I know her, and she can take this. Believe me,' Tambourine heard him chuckle darkly. 'She's enjoying every minute of it…'

"Yes, Sire…" Tambourine said, looking at Yami, his eyes darkened.

Yami slowly walked towards the crippled body of Goku, her eyes fixed cruelly onto Goku, her eyes full of hatred. All of this time, she promised herself to protect Ying with all of her life, and now letting Ying run off was the biggest mistake she has ever made. She hated everything, she hated Goku and worst of all she hated her number one enemy: herself!

Goku looked up feebly, juddering agonizingly, his eyes watering, blood smeared over his face with dirt.

"W-Why are you…doing this?" Goku whimpered. Yami's eyes focused again, fixing on him with an expression of terrible anger.

"I lost everything. I came back onto earth and tried to collect them back…and you have taken my last pieces of treasure of my life. I do what I do, because I hate!" Yami snarled. She took a deep breath. "Now, I don't care."

Tambourine gaped back at Yami, unable to think of what to say when he saw Yami lift her foot up. What was she doing?

There was a pause, and then without a scream, Yami thrust her foot down to the ground violently, her foot smashed against Goku's small head and snarling darkly, her face blank with cold flames of rage and grief, Yami crushed Goku's head with her foot aggressively, in almost an instant.

There was no screams, there was no time. Yami watched after she brutally stomped down, and beneath her foot was now nothing but a small puddle of bright red blood.


	13. Whatever Happened, Happened

**Chapter: 11: Whatever happened, happened**

Tambourine stared at Yami in surprise, taken aback by how Yami could just kill like that to her own kind. Sure, he was utterly confused with what was happening, but to realise that Yami has just killed a child of her own race…why…?

Yami slowly moved her foot off the ground, sticky crimson blood dripped from her boot and she stepped away from the departed Saiyan body. Tambourine watched as Yami's shoulders shuddered, as if she was holding tears of grief to her atrocious actions, but that was when her head slowly looked up, and suddenly she snapped around, her eyes roaming over Tambourine's startled features. She paused to look threateningly at Tambourine.

"What? I thought you killed yourself!" She hissed blandly, her jaw set. She rubbed her blood-caked boot onto the dirt, as if trying to clean the blood off her feet. Tambourine let the comment pass without a response; he saw an expression he has never thought he'd see. Pure hatred. The assault in the distance and around them fell silent. Tambourine stared at Yami, and she mirrored his face, but with loathing.

"Erm…I was just surprised that you classed me as your friend," Tambourine said, his low, croaking voice breaking the silence.

"Yea, so am I," Yami murmured.

"Why is that? And about Cymbal? And this Ying girl…" He paused. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to avenge myself _and_ Demon King Piccolo." Yami replied, and that was an edge to her voice that Tambourine had never heard before.

"You just killed that kid,"

"So?" Yami cried.

"You're…you're evil," Tambourine said gently, before adding a dark smirk of approval on his face.

"So you've just realised?" Yami said dismissively. She turned away from the broken body and walked towards him, her arms folded across her chest. "Tambourine, the moment I saw you, I wanted you to be…a friend of mine…" Yami said, more gently. "All my life, I have been alone. I lost my family and friends during a battle, and after finding Ying, I was happy to a certain extent. Because of my nature, no one wanted to go near me. Everyone is scared of me, even Ying sometimes. To see you similar to me, I thought I could be friends with you…" Yami cracked her knuckles for a moment. Her eyes fixed onto Tambourine, she sighed deeply. "No one on this shit planet understands what I have been through," Her eyes becoming chips of ice as she spoke to him angrily. "I want to find my sister Ying. The girl with the white hair and tail. Have you seen her?"

Tambourine held her gaze steadily.

"No, I haven't. Have you seen Cymbal? He's a warrior to His Majesty," He placed a hand over his chest. "As well as my younger sibling,"

"Heh, I guess we're on the same boat, huh?"

"Yes," Tambourine blinked, pointing at his cheek. "You're bleeding,"

Yami blinked, and slowly, she moved her hand up to her cheek and feeling the cool substance of blood running down her face. It stung as she gently poked it, and realised that it was when she blasted through the window during her sudden charge, that a razor-bladed shard of glass must have cut her. She rubbed the blood away, and fixed her gaze coolly onto Tambourine.

"Thanks,"

"No worries," Tambourine said, and then he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, so our little vermin is gone now. We can stop worrying about him. Thanks to you, he is no longer here with us. He's not our problem anymore. Now, let's go and find our siblings and hope that the worse hasn't come, friend," And gradually, as he spoke, the hardness in Yami's expression faded, and she looked back to Goku's departed body. Realising what she has done, killing her own young when she was suppose to rescue them, she could be truly alone now. Tambourine saw Yami looking like a lost child, her head hanging in despair; but a moment later her eyes fired with determination, and her head came up again. She brushed her black hair back from her face and looked at her new friend.

"Then what are we waiting for, brother?" She smirked darkly.

Together, Yami and Tambourine shot through the air, rushing as fast as they could towards the last location Cymbal and Ying must have been. Yami soon felt a remorseful dig clutch onto her. The sight of the Saiyan boy's white, frightful face plagued her bitterly; making her feel regretful, but her hardened expression told no one anything. Somewhere inside her, a cold, cold flame ignited. The death of the Saiyan child had rekindled and redoubled her terrible sense of loss after the destruction of her home planet. Since the escape from Planet Vegeta, and uncaring about anything outside her own desolation. Her weak tears from the past had done something to stir her out of her self-absorption; but the aching emptiness still resided inside her, a vacuum in which nothing could exist.

But all she had was hate. Hate for the people who had hurt her, who had killed her family, who had killed Bardock, her sweet unassuming hero, who had destroyed her life. Planet Vegeta, the King, Frieza's unreasonable change of heart, the destruction of their home…it all added up to something, something cruel and huge, something that she was caught up in and had no idea how to escape.

One day, someone was going to give her answers. And soon. But until then, there was only one way to salve her emptiness. And that was revenge. "So, do you know where we're going?" Yami cried, breaking the sullen silence around them.

"A section with the coordinates WSC 2933. We must be close by," Tambourine replied, looking up. Yami nodded and they burst off in the sudden acceleration.

A little later on, Yami and Tambourine blinked before them. They were away from the ocean, far away, and they were surrounded by the sparsely forested area. The grass was light and cool, but the sun cast its bright glares upon the wasteland. Yami looked at the few yellow-leafed Nanka trees that grew around the wasteland, the walls of the small mountain was the only shade they saw. Underneath that shaded patch was-

"Ying?" Yami gasped. Tambourine also saw too. Below them, they saw a small figure, sitting on the grass, perfectly safe, the sunlight flushed over the crisp whiteness of its hair. Beside the figure was some sort of dragon creature, the same skin tone as Tambourine, but he had a huge, round belly, and sharp horns that sat on its head. He also had large wings, just like Tambourine. Yami blinked, and then a large smile spread over her face. She was relived. "Ying!" Yami cried out. The figure looked up and had an expression of confusion at first, and then she smiled. Yami felt her eyes widen in happiness. It truly was Ying! Ying was alive! And Yami automatically assumed that the creature beside her was this Cymbal.

"Cymbal!" Tambourine called. The dragon creature looked up to the person who called his name, and also beamed a happy smile.

"Tambourine?" His deep bass voice piped out.

"Yami!" Ying screamed in happiness, laughing as she waved towards Yami and Tambourine. Tambourine and Ying descended down to their younger siblings instantly.

"Ying! Cymbal! You're okay!" Yami smiled. Cymbal nodded. Then Tambourine and Yami both pulled a typical older sibling expression on their faces as if to say 'what have you two been doing?' "What happened? What the heck have you two been doing?"

"It's a long story," Ying giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Tambourine turned his attention to Cymbal.

"Cymbal, we thought you were dead! You had us all worried, including His Majesty." Tambourine frowned, folding his arm across his broad chest. Cymbal hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Tambourine, but I lost consciousness," Cymbal murmured.

"What?" Yami blinked, and then she turned to see that Cymbal had a deep, dark cut over his stomach. "What happened to you Cymbal? Who tried to kill you?"

"Some Samurai man," Cymbal murmured. He cocked a brow at Yami's blood-caked boot. "And who did you kill?" Yami paused for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Nothing," She replied shortly. Yami looked down at Ying, who seemed to be hiding her hands from Yami. It took Yami only a glance to see what has happened. Ying's hands were bleeding. "Tell us what has happened,"

"Okay…" Ying sighed. "Yami, you remember when I left Pilaf's air-ship," Yami nodded. "Well, this is my friend, Cymbal," She wrapped a friendly arm around Cymbal's beefy neck. "I sensed him in trouble, which is why I jumped off. Anyway, I hurried towards where I sensed Cymbal's distress. By the time I got here, Cymbal was fighting with this guy called Yajirobe. I thought he was okay, and could fight without me, but Yajirobe charged towards Cymbal with his Samurai sword. I didn't know what was happening, but I somehow knew what he was trying to do, so I hurried down to Cymbal and stopped the blade from hurting Cymbal. He would have sliced Cymbal into two if I didn't stop it."

"Which is why your hands are bleeding?" Yami commented. Ying hung her head and nodded. "So, you grabbed the blade, right?" Ying nodded again, but was surprised to see Yami smile. "That was very brave of you, Ying. It would have hurt, but what you just sensed there was your instinctive senses. Whoever you feel close to, you automatically sense their presences and emotions. Like I can feel your pain, or your horror, since I've known you for so long. For us, it's called Saiyan sense."

"What happened to him?" Tambourine asked abruptly.

"Well, I was angry…to see this man trying to kill Cymbal, and Cymbal was knocked out. So…so…"

"She killed him," Cymbal blurted out. Tambourine and Yami jolted in surprise at the same time.

"W-What? She killed him?" Yami burst out in amazement. Ying nodded once, as if she wasn't proud of herself. Yami smiled at her response. "You daft thing. There's nothing wrong in killing. This is a dog-eat-dog world. You had no choice,"

"I could have knocked him out or something!" Ying cried out, shaking her head. "It was horrible,"

"You could have lost Cymbal." Tambourine replied gently. "You had no choice,"

Cymbal and Ying looked up to them, wondering why they seemed softer suddenly. Yami saw it all now. Cymbal was Ying's new friend, and Tambourine was her own new friend. All together, they were happy everyone was okay.

"He was delicious too," Cymbal commented, patting on his round belly. Tambourine and Yami's jaw dropped.

"You what? You ate him?" Tambourine cried out. Cymbal nodded.

"So what? I was hungry!" Cymbal said. "Anyway, we better get back. I don't want to worry his Majesty," He added, slowly getting up.

"Hold up, dude," Yami stopped him, and then she began to rummage through her pockets. Then, she pulled out a hand-full of dark beans.

"Beans?" Ying asked, unimpressed.

"No, Senzu Beans,"

"What can Beans do for me?" Cymbal asked with a frown. "I've already ate,"

"Just try it," Yami sharply put in, offering the bean to Cymbal. Cymbal eyed it for a moment, before taking it from Yami with his sharp claws and ate it in one gulp. For a moment, there was nothing but crunching, and then Cymbal suddenly burst into life.

"H-Hey! I feel better! No! I feel more than that!" Cymbal beamed happily, patting himself and soon, he began to jump around. "That's amazing!"

"Here Ying, you take one too," Yami gave Ying a Senzu bean before she could even stop her. Ying cocked a white eyebrow before taking it in. Then she smiled as she felt her entire body flush into freshness.

"Wow, they work!" Ying smiled. Yami nodded.

"I had them a while ago, thought they'd come in handy," She replied with a shrug. "So, where's the dragon ball, Cymbal? Don't tell me you ate that too."

Tambourine's eyes flew towards Cymbal, who paused for a minute, before smiling cheekily. He pointed at Ying. Then their eyes moved to Ying. Ying smirked too, pulling out a shiny, orange crystal ball from under her shirt. It was on a piece of string which hung around her neck. Yami's eyes widened. She saw that the ball had a red star inside of it. The One-Star Dragon Ball? This was a Dragon Ball…it was…beautiful! Tambourine sighed an oaf of relief.

"Thank hell for that," Tambourine sighed. Cymbal and Ying giggled, beginning to do a small dance together, high-fiving each other and soon fired two peace-signs at Yami and Tambourine with their hands.

"Score!" They both said at the same time, smiling. Tambourine and Yami blinked in surprised, but then Yami burst out laughing, and soon, Tambourine slowly followed. Together, they all shared a moment of happiness, triumph and joy before Yami sharply stopped laughing, her eyes glancing around, her face a pool of shadows suddenly.

"Enough, let's get back," She replied sharply. Tambourine nodded.

"Indeed, His Majesty would be so happy!" Tambourine smiled.

Ying and Cymbal exchanged cheerful beams before they walked by their older siblings' sides. "So, Cymbal, you better explain to His Majesty-"

"Hold it," Yami said, holding up her hand. They fell silent. In the distance, there was a faint grinding, growling noise, the bushes began to move.

"We're not alone…" Cymbal hissed. Slowly, the four began to step back, huddling into a small circle of four, back-to-back, all eyes glanced around tensely. They remained in silence for a moment, before Yami broke it.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Yami snapped, her eyes full of awareness. In silence, all eyes glared around, fists closed together, waiting. Just waiting.

Then there was an instant when Tambourine looked alarmed, and he leapt off the ground, crying out a battle-yell and landed by a bush before him. His hand struck down onto his prey and he hissed.

"I found him!" Tambourine cried out. Yami tilted her head. It was strange to see that their upcoming enemy wasn't struggling. Tambourine turned to them all, and lifted the being up from the ground with one hand. His hand closed around the person's head. Yami, Cymbal and Ying walked towards them. Yami examined him closely.

He was a small man, perhaps the same height as Yami, but he has shockingly-white hair. His face was slender, like his body. He wore dark leather pants, and wore a dark brown sleeveless shirt. He was muscular, and had pale skin. It looked like he was in a battle, because he had dirt and blood plastered on his face, his hair was wild and his clothes were slightly torn. He was struggling in pain, his eyes tightly shut. Yami knew Tambourine wasn't applying any hardness to his grip. He must have been fighting or something. What alarm Yami, as well as Ying, was that the man had red lines coming from the top of his white eye-brows and into his hairline, just like Ying.

"He has red markings, just like me…" Ying said quietly, unmistakable worry in her voice. Yami frowned at the man. Very true indeed, but Yami must not let her guard down. Faster than an eye-blink, Yami's hand shot up to his throat, her eyes hardened.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Yami hissed. The man choked for a moment, unable to speak, but then his eyes squinted before they slowly opened fully and looked up. Yami's eyes slowly widened. His eyes were strange. They were nothing but dark pupils, and a thin blue line that was drawn horizontally and vertically, like a simple graph looked out. Yami saw that he wasn't human at all. His eyes moved and they instantly looked at Ying. Ying's eyes locked with his. He choked in Yami's grip. Yami moved to the source of his attention and to see that the answer was Ying, she turned back and snarled. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her. Instead, his hand slowly moved up, trembling terribly and he pointed at Ying.

"I…I found you…" was all he managed to say before his body finally dropped. There was a pause of silence.

"Is he…"

"No, he simply lost consciousness," Yami replied Ying immediately. She saw that he was alive, he was breathing slowly. Yami looked up to Tambourine. "Kill him."

"No! Wait!" All eyes turned to Ying and they gave her a look as if she was crazy. "Don't…kill him, please,"

"You know this one?" Cymbal asked. Ying shook her head.

"No," Ying said honestly. "But look at him. He has white hair and those red markings on his face just like me," Ying turned to Yami. "He also said he 'found me',"

"He could be someone sent out to kill you," Tambourine hissed. "Don't let him fool you,"

"I know, but…" Ying walked towards the man and slowly, she lifted her hand up, touching his cheek gently. Then she inhaled sharply. "Whoa…I…"

"What? You feel…close to him?" Yami slowly said, slowly releasing his throat. Ying nodded.

"Yep, I don't know him personally, but I certainly know him…somehow…"

"If you don't know him, we'll have to kill him-"

"No!" Ying said sternly. It surprised Yami. "This man seems to know me…he might be the only one who can truly reveal who I really am," Ying looked at Yami, her eyes begging. "Please, don't kill him. He's hurt. Can we please take him back and help him out? If he isn't what I hope he is, you can take the pleasure of killing him. I promise. Do you understand?"

Ying watched Yami, doubt in her eyes. She understood, all right. But she didn't agree. Yami thought for a moment. For a long while, she looked unsure what to do, but then she nodded at Tambourine.

"Keep hold of him, Tambourine. Let's go home," Yami said shortly. Ying beamed and embraced her sister tightly.

"Thank you, thank you," Ying giggled. Yami rolled her eyes of the public display of affection and nodded. Tambourine lifted the man up and held him in his arms, one arm supporting his back, and other behind his knee-caps. Cymbal smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He cried out happily. Yami smiled.

"Yes, and for once, I actually can't wait to go back to that crap Air-Ship," Yami laughed then looked up to the clear skies.

Cymbal. Ying. They were both alive. The Dragon Ball has been obtained. And a strange male who knew Ying. This was all strange, but Yami closed her eyes and saw the image of Demon King Piccolo, smiling to see that his children are both well, and pleased to see Yami and Ying with the dragon ball. For a slight second, she felt dread of seeing Pilaf when she comes back. But then she giggled, hearing Demon King Piccolo laugh along with her and suddenly, nothing mattered anymore.


	14. What Yami Does

**Chapter 12: What Yami Does**

Yami did not realise the time of the day until they returned to the Pilaf Airship. One second, the sky overhead was an azure blue of a hot summer day, but now it was replaced with a cool, velvety purple. It took Yami a second to realise that it was coming night-time already. The sun was no longer bright and was gone from all eyes. The moon was only a mere slice of white in the air, and Yami breathed in the sweet cool air, the temperature of a summer's night.

When Yami, Ying, Tambourine and Cymbal returned to the top decks of the Pilaf Air-ship, Tambourine and Cymbal left to hide the mysterious body of the man into Yami and Ying's room. Yami's eyes turned to the glass globe, the main-room, and she saw the silhouette of Demon King Piccolo's throne and the Demon King himself-

"Ying! Yang!"

Luckily, Tambourine and Cymbal were gone by the time Yami and Ying heard their names, and beside them was a very disgruntled Pilaf. Ying trembled for a moment, but Yami's face set hard, her body stood still and didn't even turn her head to meet Pilaf's eyes. "I need a word with you two," The sternness in Pilaf's voice sounded funny, as is was such a rare thing to see, but Ying and Yami didn't express any slight of humour. "You have a lot to explain yourselves,"

Ying, being more respectful, turned to face Pilaf in attention. Yami didn't move, only her eyes set hard on Pilaf. "I'll start with the easy one," Pilaf commented, turning to Ying. "Where have you been?"

"I was out, sire…"

"Doing what?"

"I was…just out…doing my own business," Ying replied in a small voice.

"Your own business?" Pilaf repeated flatly. "Ying, I thought I ordered you to not leave the premises of the air-ship. Why have you disobeyed me?" Pilaf asked. Ying swallowed, and looked at Yami. "Don't look at her," Pilaf snapped. "Tell _me_,"

"Pilaf, you're scaring her," Yami murmured. Pilaf ignored his agent. Ying trembled. And a silence fell before them. The cool wind swept their hair around their faces, but they stood still.

"Now, Ying, I want you to answer me straight," Pilaf said slowly. "I want to you tell me what this little business you've been doing,"

"Pilaf-" Yami began, but Pilaf held a hand out to shut her up, without taking his gaze of Ying. Ying said nothing. Pilaf waited, and then he let out a deep sigh, folding his arms.

"Fine then, if you're gonna be that way-"

"They were helping with the Demon King's men, sire," A voice chimed from nowhere. Pilaf looked up. So did Yami and Ying. Yami felt her face darkened angrily to see the pretty figure of Mai walking out of the shadows from under the decks. She walked slowly behind Pilaf, her arms folded, and her smug smirk ran over her sweet, round face, her eyes fixed onto Yami for a reaction. She got none. Pilaf faced her.

"Hmm, Mai, you saw them?"

Mai nodded at Pilaf.

"Oh yes, sire. I wanted to report it to you, but you were too busy with Demon King Piccolo." Her eyes lifted up to Yami. "His Majesty was not at all pleased with your invasion of the main-room,"

"Neither am I!" Pilaf hissed angrily. Ying gasped, amazed to hear that Yami has been in the Main-Room without permission. So, she finally met the Demon King himself? "Why have you intruded the room Yami?"

"I wasn't intruding-"

"You entered the room without my permission!" Pilaf piped up, cutting Yami. "You entered the room without my permission, therefore you must be punished."

"No, you won't!"

Yami blinked. Pilaf and Mai looked taken back too, and they all turned to Ying. "No! You won't!" She said, louder, her face becoming childishly defiant. Yami blinked, surprised of her younger sister's reaction.

"What did you just say?" Pilaf hissed slowly.

"You!" Cried Ying, pointing an accusing finger at Pilaf, then moving it towards Mai. "Or you. One of you is going to tell us everything, and tell us now!"

Everyone fell coldly silent. But Yami could see the fright in Ying's eyes. Seeing it made Yami see her younger self, after the destruction of her home-planet. She was once confused, and afraid, and didn't know who to trust; and she couldn't begin to get to her feet back under her until she had solid ground to stand on. But before they could even start to get into more trouble, they needed answers. Yami's featured hardened and her eyes moved to Pilaf for his come-back. It was Mai who broke the silence.

"How dare you speak to the Emperor in such a manner!" Mai snapped, stepping towards Ying. But a figure blocked Mai's way, and she lifted her eyes up to see a dark face.

"And how dare you speak to his dark Majesty in such a manner, Mai!" Yami roared at Mai's face. That was when Yami blew up, for the first time in front of Pilaf and Mai, and her face was suddenly a sinister mask of shifting shadows in the moonlight in the night sky around them. This time, Yami had had enough of suffering in silence! "Yes! I was in that very room when Demon King Piccolo sensed the near-death of Cymbal! You spoke in such a manner that even sickened me! I totally understand the sense of a lost, love one, and you guys have no fucking clue! You fools actually believe that you know everything! You know fuck-all! I lost my home-planet, and for what? Nothing! Ying is clueless to who she really is and Demon King Piccolo is an immense character you MUST NOT mess with, as well as me! Speak to my little sister, His Majesty or me in such a way and I promise you, my Wrath will destroy everything you own…" Then Yami added in a low hiss. "…including you own body and soul…"

Pilaf shuddered for a moment, unbelieving what Yami has just spat out. Mai stepped away from Yami, unmistakable fright on her face. Ying stood behind Yami, feeling safe. Pilaf felt his life frozen. All of a sudden, he saw the same angry facial expression Demon King Piccolo had pulled not so long ago. It was as if he was speaking to him again in another form. He shuddered again, more violently, the embarrassed heat in his face gathered.

Then, there was a sharp _click_ and Ying jumped back and a scream erupted past her lips to the air. Yami looked up to see that Mai had pulled out a dull, grey machine, pointing it at Yami. It was a Pistol. Yami cocked an eyebrow, and Ying screamed at the sight of it, knowing the dangers of it. But Yami, frighteningly, seemed to look calm at it. "Really, is that it?" Yami murmured, a little calmer but still acid-tongued. Her black Saiyan tail whipped around slowly, moving around Yami's waist automatically and it tightened, forming some sort of belt around her waist. Her black trench-coat billowed in the soft gales.

"I'll kill you, because I am sick and tired of you!" Mai hissed sharply.

"I could kill you with just one hand. I don't depend of a weapon. That is a sign of weakness." Yami smirked slowly, and Pilaf watched as it seemed to grow into something huge, like a massive nightmare he feared once as a child. He watched the smirk stretched across her face, her eyes flashed darkly. "Mai…what are you…? I am a blood-bred warrior and you…you're just human…"

"Shut up!" Mai screamed in hurt. Yami laughed darkly, it was a low, sullen thing and Ying suddenly saw Yami as a dark stranger, a true murderous fiend born to hurt and antagonise people.

"Why are you being like this, Yang?" Pilaf cried out, raging. Yami's eyes turned to Pilaf, piercing him.

"It's what I do," came the sharp reply, and Yami turned to Mai. "Go on…shoot me. I thought you wanted to kill me. Go on, I dare you!"

"Yami, no!" Ying screamed, tears sheening her eyes. Why was Yami acting in such an animalistic manner? Was Yami simply too blind with a cold rage to realise what she was doing?

"Fine then! Goodbye, Alien!" Mai screamed in ire and she pulled hard onto the trigger. Ying saw, her eyes widened and tears slid down her face without hesitation. There was a loud _BA-DAM!_ in the air and Ying screamed. Then Ying heard Yami laugh. She clapped her hands over her eyes and screamed…

Then nothing.

There was a long pause, and then Ying slowly looked up, hearing a small noise merging in the darkness of the night. It was Yami. She was laughing, cold and malicious. Ying slowly looked up to see…what? Yami was still standing. No sight of blood was seen. Not even a hole was pierced through her trench-coat, or body. Yami had a closed fist in front of her face and a dark smirk plastered on her face, her disturbing eyes fixed onto Mai and Pilaf. Pilaf's eyes were as wide as saucers, and they spoke of unimaginable fright. Mai's face was white, all of her blood drained out of her face in shock. Overwhelmed in horror, the gun slipped out of Mai's hand and it clashed against the wooden floorboards before her feet. Ying pondered what has happened, and then she looked at Yami again, suddenly thinking what Yami must have done.

As if to prove the young girl right, Yami's hand slowly moved and she held out a small object between her index finger and thumb.

Ying's heart stopped. It was a bullet. Mai and Pilaf were speechless. Yami was able to catch a bullet?

Now, they felt nothing but vast fear filling their bodies, frozen on the spot. Yami truly was alien and a true monster. Then Yami's hand slowly moved towards Mai, her gaze unmovable from Pilaf and Mai, looking into their worst fears. "I told you Mai…you're just human. I, I am the most powerful race in the Universe. I am a Saiyan Warrior, and I take no shit from anyone…" She bent her thumb behind the bullet and paused, her smile died away instantly.

"I'd move if I were you…" Yami said firmly. Mai shuddered on the spot for a moment, her face stuck onto Yami, still struck in utter dread of Yami's catch. When she saw the corner of Yami's mouth tug into a dark smirk, she screamed and ducked. In that instant, Yami flicked the bullet and Ying only managed to breathe in when she saw the bullet Yami flicked fly over Mai, and it pierced through the metal railing bar behind her clean, perfectly through the middle of it. Ying's mouth dropped open, and she took a step back. If Mai didn't move, Yami would have killed her instantly. Yami's smile vanished, and she dropped her hand back to her side. "Now, that I finally got your attention, I'll explain." She paused. "Ying was nowhere to be seen because she was working in the bottom-decks, a place you have never been before, Pilaf. As you observed earlier on, I left the area via the back window after hearing His Majesty's stress, and Ying happened to follow me. So, Ying didn't nothing wrong. She simply followed me. She was curious, so I should be punished."

Ying blinked. Yami just suddenly took the entire burden of Ying's troubles on her shoulders. Yet, Ying said nothing to stop her. Pilaf's face soon melted into his normal, stern expression, as if nothing has happened.

"Very well, then," His voice quivered slightly and he turned to Mai. "Mai, take Yang to the chambers. Lock her away until I see fits,"

"Yes, Emperor," Mai replied slowly, walking towards Yami, but then she was very unsure if she even wanted to touch Yami. She was starting to see Yami's true colours, and so was Ying. Yami turned away from Mai and Mai slowly gripped on Yami's shoulder, as if she was burning lava. Ying stared as Yami looked at Ying, and she gave her a small smile as if to say 'its okay, you're safe'.

When Yami and Mai were gone, Pilaf told Ying to leave and to return to her bedroom. Ying remembered that Tambourine and Cymbal might be in the room, along with that mysterious man. So Ying hurried down, trying to calm her mounting eagerness, and rushed back into her room.

But no one realised that Demon King Piccolo and Piano were watching them all the long…


End file.
